My wedding song!
by Moira-chan
Summary: "Le mariage n'est qu'une convention sociale, de toute façon." "Si c'est ce que tu penses, t'as qu'à m'épouser, toi !" Quinze ans après, Hizashi retrouve par hasard une vieille promesse faite à son meilleur ami. Le problème ? Shouta et lui en remplissent toutes les conditions, désormais.
1. Partie 1

**Titre :** My wedding song! (Ou : _Pas de succès même sur Meetic_ , merci Jeremy)  
 **Genres :** Humour super relatif, amitié, romaance, on est à la limite du crack parfois, et aussi y'a beaucoup d'anglais  
 **Rating :** T (avec quelques gros sous-entendus, mais pas suffisamment pour mériter du M... je crois ?)  
 **Personnages/Pairings :** Eraserhead/Present Mic  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de My Hero Academia appartiennent à Kohei Horikoshi. Le titre est celui de la deuxième chanson du single de l'opening de l'anime :P

 **Résumé :** « Le mariage n'est qu'une convention sociale, de toute façon. » « Si c'est ce que tu penses, t'as qu'à m'épouser, toi ! » Quinze ans après, Hizashi retrouve par hasard une vieille promesse faite à son meilleur ami. Le problème ? Shouta et lui en remplissent toutes les conditions, désormais.

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Heeey everybody! PUT YA HANDS UP!_ /vous tend le micro/  
Ahem je veux dire, voici un OS que j'ai commencé il y a très exactement une semaine sur un coup de tête parce que cette idée avait l'air débile et que j'adore écrire des trucs débiles - sauf qu'au final il fait genre 15 000 mots et il est toujours pas terminé, yeaah ! Du coup c'est un two-shots ! Re-yeah ! (C'est l'énergie du désespoir en fait, écrire ce truc m'a vidée de toutes mes forces)

Bref, voici la première partie ; la seconde arrivera... d'ici peu. Dès que j'en serai à peu près satisfaite. D'ici là, j'espère que ce (long, je vous l'accorde) premier chapitre vous plaira ! C: Joyeuse Saint-Valentin ! \o/

Liste des gens qui méritent... juste, tout : Puppy, Mamounette, Célia, Jeremy. Vous êtes les meilleurs, je vous aime x3

* * *

 **My wedding song!  
Partie 1**

C'était une blague, au départ, en fait. Bon, d'accord, une demi-blague – mais avec une grande part de blague quand même ! Quelque chose qu'il avait lancé comme ça, lorsqu'il avait seize ans et que le désespoir de s'être fait plaquer par sa septième copine depuis qu'il était entré au lycée lui faisait dire n'importe quoi ; et en même temps, quelle fille quittait son mec la _veille_ de la Saint-Valentin ? Surtout alors que « son mec », c'était lui, Hizashi Yamada, le type le plus fun et attachant de toute l'école au moins ?  
 _Je dirais bruyant, surtout_ , l'avait corrigé Shouta lorsqu'Hizashi s'était confié à lui le lendemain, quelque part dans la cour à la pause de midi. Et c'était comme ça que tout avait commencé : parce que cette remarque l'avait agacé, évidemment, lui qui se croyait victime de malédiction, qui craignait plus que tout de mourir sans avoir jamais connu le grand amour, les joies de la vie à deux, le mariage !  
 _Quatre-vingt-dix pourcents des couples finissent par se séparer. Autant prendre un chat. Et le mariage n'est qu'une convention sociale, de toute façon._

Sur le coup, la logique implacable – et le manque de compassion absolu – de son meilleur ami l'avaient agacé. Alors, il avait eu la réaction la plus mature et intelligente au monde : il avait pointé sur Shouta un doigt accusateur, l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux à travers ses lunettes de soleil, et-

« Si c'est ce que tu penses, t'as qu'à m'épouser, toi ! »

C'était une _blague_.  
Une plaisanterie. Un défi, à la limite, une proposition à moitié sérieuse motivée par la frustration et l'envie de faire taire l'autre garçon, de se plaindre une fois encore que, comme c'était parti, à passé trente ans ils seraient toujours célibataires _et puceaux_ , et l'un et l'autre – des bêtises d'adolescent, en somme, qu'il avait eu plaisir à réciter pendant que Shouta fronçait les sourcils. Comme il savait qu'il le harcèlerait avec ça s'il osait le rejeter, Shouta avait accepté sans broncher, laissant à peine échapper un soupir de consternation, mais…  
Il se souvenait avoir dit, mot pour mot, _alright, mec – je prends ça en note, t'auras qu'à signer !_

Et pourtant rien au monde n'aurait pu préparer Hizashi, près de quinze ans plus tard, à retomber sur le carnet où il avait inscrit cette promesse – et où, juste en bas, la signature de Shouta figurait à côté de la sienne.

… Sérieusement, _what the hell_.  
Le carnet qu'il avait entre les mains était l'un de ceux qu'il avait utilisés tout au long du lycée pour consigner plus ou moins tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, des paroles de chansons qu'il n'avait finalement jamais enregistrées aux devoirs à préparer pour le prochain cours de maths. Il en avait eu tellement qu'il avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence de celui-ci, à vrai dire, jusqu'à ce que sa mère l'appelle pour le sommer de venir récupérer du bazar à lui qu'il avait visiblement oublié en déménageant, plus de dix ans auparavant, et sur lequel elle venait de remettre la main ; alors non, vraiment… il ne s'attendait pas à ça.  
Brièvement, il essaya de fermer le carnet puis de le rouvrir, pour voir s'il n'avait pas halluciné les mots griffonnés sur la double page, mais non. Et maintenant qu'il les avait sous les yeux, il se souvenait les avoir écrits, de toute façon. _Moi, Hizashi Yamada, aka Present Mic le coolissime, et Shouta Aizawa, aka Eraserhead l'endormi, faisons la promesse solennelle de-_

-de nous marier si, à trente ans révolus, nous sommes encore tous deux célibataires.  
Et ils l'étaient.  
En tout cas, Hizashi l'était, depuis un bon moment même ; c'était complètement _lame_ , mais il ne se souvenait plus de quand datait sa dernière relation sérieuse, ni même s'il en avait seulement eues. Une copine ici, un mec par-là, mais tous finissaient toujours par le larguer au bout d'une semaine ou deux, arguant qu'il était trop énergique ou trop « bruyant » (quinze ans lui avaient appris avec pertes et fracas que, souvent, si les remarques de Shouta l'agaçaient, c'était parce qu'il avait _raison_ ), et au final il avait un peu… ahem, pris la décision rationnelle et tout à fait sensée de faire passer sa carrière – ses différentes carrières : sur le terrain, à la radio, au lycée Yuei – avant sa vie personnelle.

… ainsi, donc, il était toujours célibataire. Et il avait trente ans ; trente-et-un, même, dans trois mois à peine. Et Shouta avait trente ans. Et il ne savait pas si Shouta était toujours célibataire – mais s'il avait quelqu'un, il lui en aurait parlé, non ?  
 _Wait_ , _wait_ , non. _Wait_. Il n'était _pas_ en train d'y réfléchir sérieusement. À… ça. La possibilité de tenir cette promesse et d'épouser- _argh_ , on avait dit non ! C'étaient des paroles en l'air, des trucs de gamins, pour rigoler. Rien de plus. _Nothing at all !_

Hizashi inspira à fond, déterminé, et referma le carnet d'un coup sec.

* * *

Puis il passa la nuit à rêver que son meilleur ami et lui élevaient des mini-Hizashi et des mini-Shouta (qui leur ressemblaient trait pour trait – oui, même la moustache et la barbe) par dizaines dans une grande ferme au milieu des prés, et sa première pensée au réveil fut _oh no what the hell NO_. Ce n'était pas que les mini-Shouta n'étaient pas mignons, avec leurs petits yeux tout fatigués, mais… Non, il n'était pas en train d'envisager ça sérieusement. _No way_. Il n'avait même pas l'intention d'avoir des enfants un jour, bon sang !  
Dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, il s'aspergea le visage d'une eau encore plus froide qu'à son habitude, frotta énergiquement ses traits tirés puis se redressa d'un coup. _Okay_ , songea-t-il en regardant son reflet droit dans les yeux, la promesse dans le carnet n'avait aucune valeur, et d'ailleurs Shouta ne s'en souvenait probablement pas, il n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter de quoi ce soit. Ni à se poser la moindre question. Tout allait bien. _Everything's hellaa fine_.

Fier de sa décision, il s'offrit un sourire décidé et se mit enfin à sa petite routine matinale.  
Malheureusement, tout n'allait _pas_ bien. Il le comprit sitôt qu'il entra en salle des maîtres, un peu plus tard dans la matinée, son costume de héros revêtu, ses cheveux coiffés comme à son habitude et toute son énergie revenue.

« _Hey, everybody !_ lança-t-il à la cantonade, une main dans la poche et l'autre saluant ses collègues d'un grand geste. Alors, _ready_ pour cette nouvelle journée qui nous attend ? »

Sa tirade ne fut accueillie que de quelques marmonnements, comme tous les jours, entre ceux de ses collègues qui le saluaient sans trop de conviction (Midnight lui adressa un petit signe de la main sans le regarder, ce qui signifiait « c'est trop tôt pour avoir autant d'énergie ») et ceux qui lui répondaient avec sincérité (All Might, surtout, bénie soit son âme de héros parmi les héros). Ce n'était pas un jour comme tous les autres, cependant, et Hizashi en eut la confirmation dès l'instant suivant – lorsqu'il se tourna vers son espace de travail et trouva Shouta à celui d'à côté, l'air encore à moitié endormi et les yeux rivés sur la tasse de café qu'il terminait lentement.

« _Hello,_ Eraser ! eut-il le temps de lui lancer en s'asseyant non loin de lui. Alors, encore une longue nuit de- »

 _De travail_ , était-il censé dire ; mais tout ce qui lui vint fut _d'élevage de mini-nous dans une ferme au milieu des prés_ et il s'arrêta net.  
Heureusement, il se reprit vite – pas assez pour s'éviter un regard dubitatif de son meilleur ami, un sourcil levé et lourd d'interrogation, mais il parvint à enchaîner avec un autre sujet (ses élèves, en l'occurrence ; Shouta était toujours plus bavard lorsqu'il était question de ses élèves) et à endormir la méfiance de l'autre homme, pour l'instant du moins.

Le reste de la journée ne fut pas plus simple, cela dit. Il ne croisa pas Shouta si souvent que ça, mais à chaque fois qu'il l'aperçut dans un couloir ou en salle des professeurs, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce foutu rêve. Même une fois qu'il fut parvenu à se le sortir de la tête, restait un malaise qui lui triturait les neurones ; et celui-ci ne s'en alla pas le lendemain, ni le surlendemain, ni le jour d'après…  
Jusqu'à ce qu'Hizashi soit à même de mettre des mots dessus, en fait, de le désigner d'une façon bien claire et nette : Shouta. Et lui. En couple.  
C'était difficile à croire, il voulait bien l'admettre, mais depuis plus de quinze qu'il le connaissait et qu'ils étaient amis, plus de dix ans qu'ils dînaient ensemble presque tous les samedis soirs, plus de quatre ans qu'ils étaient même collègues de travail, _jamais_ il ne s'était encore imaginé en couple avec Shouta. C'était juste… Pas complètement _out of the question_ , s'il s'efforçait d'envisager la possibilité avec logique, car son meilleur ami était à la fois quelqu'un de super fun, un très bon parti et un mec pas mal du tout ; mais c'était son _meilleur ami_ , justement. La personne avec laquelle il était le plus à l'aise dans tout l'univers. Sans doute aussi celui à qui il tenait le plus. Alors s'imaginer en couple avec lui-

C'était bizarre, super bizarre, et la bizarrerie de la situation dut amener Hizashi à agir bizarrement car, le samedi suivant, Shouta lui jeta soudain un regard suspicieux par-dessus son bol de ramen au restaurant.

« Hizashi, l'appela-t-il, et c'était mauvais signe parce qu'il avait plissé les yeux et qu'il n'utilisait son prénom sur ce ton que lorsqu'il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il était _très_ sérieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

C'était le genre de question anodine qui voulait tout dire, et Hizashi avala nerveusement sa salive. Il espéra ne pas avoir été trop bruyant, mais c'était peine perdue – l'air de son meilleur ami se fit plus méfiant encore.

« Mais rien du tout, Eraser ! essaya-t-il quand même, bien que sa sincérité habituelle manque à son ton faussement énergique. Je- Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler.  
– Tu m'évites », accusa alors Shouta, et- est-ce que c'était une pointe de déception derrière la froideur dans sa voix ? « Ça fait une semaine que tu ne me regardes pas en face quand on se parle. Jeudi matin, je t'ai frôlé dans un couloir et tu es _parti en courant_. »

Ah.  
Oui, effectivement, il avait fait ça. Oups.  
D'instinct, il rentra les épaules et prit un air aussi désolé que mal à l'aise. Il n'avait… plus trop le choix, hein ?

« Okay, okay, finit-il par dire, levant les paumes en signe de reddition. D'accord, disons que… Hypothétiquement. » Il releva sur Shouta un regard sérieux. « Si je te dis. Par exemple. Quelque chose comme… mariage… ?  
– Tu as l'intention de te marier bientôt ? »

Sans se départir de son air absolument impassible, il avait levé un sourcil dubitatif et Hizashi fut pris d'un sursaut.

« Non ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt. Enfin, si, peut-être ! _Argh, I don't even know !_ »

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il inspira à fond puis expira. Si ça se trouve, Shouta ne s'en souvenait même pas, pas vrai ? Il suffisait de lui remémorer rapidement la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faites, d'en rigoler un coup, d'accompagner tout ça d'une blague ou deux, et puis tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes et il pourrait enfin reparler à son meilleur ami normalement, _sans_ penser à leurs futurs enfants qu'ils n'auraient pas dès qu'il le regardait.  
Voilà, ça, c'était un bon plan. Rassuré, il rouvrit les yeux et reprit donc.

« Tu- Tu te souviens de notre promesse ? demanda-t-il, s'efforçant de sourire sans y arriver vraiment. Au lycée, tu sais, le jour de la Saint-Valentin ? »

Voilà, très bien, maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que l'autre homme secoue la tête, après quoi il lui raconterait en rigolant qu'ils avaient juré de se marier, mais enfin, c'était complètement stupide, sauf qu'Hizashi avait retrouvé le carnet où ils l'avaient consigné et ça l'avait-

Seulement, en face de lui, Shouta ne secoua pas la tête ; ne l'invita pas à continuer d'un regard vaguement intéressé ; au lieu de cela il écarquilla les yeux et il s'immobilisa et les nouilles qu'il tenait entre ses baguettes retombèrent dans son bol dans un _flotch_ disgracieux qui retentit presque dans le restaurant bondé.

 _Holy freaking shit_ il s'en souvenait.

Ce fut au tour d'Hizashi d'ouvrir grand les yeux, cette fois-ci. Il n'aurait jamais cru que… et bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça allait donner, maintenant ? Si ça se trouve, Shouta allait croire qu'il voulait qu'ils tiennent cette promesse, alors que- Enfin- Son esprit criait _non_ , bien sûr que non ; même si sa priorité était de se défaire du malaise qui le prenait sitôt qu'il posait les yeux sur son meilleur ami depuis quelques jours, ne pas l'épouser sur un coup de tête (pire, une promesse vieille de quinze ans !) lui semblait _évident_ , mais-  
 _Dammit_ , c'était trop compliqué pour son cerveau fatigué du samedi soir. Alors ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant un moment encore, jusqu'à ce que l'autre homme baisse le regard et laisse échapper un soupir presque imperceptible.

« D'accord, dit-il simplement, et Hizashi crut qu'il allait faire une attaque.  
– … D-D'accord ? s'étrangla-t-il, incrédule. Comment ça, _d'accord_?  
– J'accepte de t'épouser. Comme promis. »

… _Wait, what ?  
_ Il cligna des yeux. Shouta s'essuya la bouche d'un coin de serviette propre, l'air à nouveau parfaitement calme, comme si de rien n'était.  
Est-ce qu'il… Est-ce qu'il plaisantait ? Mais en même temps, il n'était pas du genre à…

« Je ne suis pas du genre à revenir sur mes promesses. Et tu le sais. »

Oui, oui, il le savait – mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de rester silencieux, estomaqué.  
D'un côté, c'était bien du Shouta tout craché, de prendre à la lettre un serment qu'il avait conclu plus de quinze ans auparavant et qui n'avait même pas valeur légale parce que ni l'un ni l'autre d'entre eux n'était majeur à cette époque-là ; et en même temps, c'était de _mariage_ dont il était question, là. L'espèce de contrat sacré censé intervenir après de longues années de relation idyllique, _featuring_ sa mère qui l'accompagnerait jusqu'à l'autel ou quelque chose comme ça au cours d'une longue cérémonie, suivie d'une lune de miel sous les tropiques. Une union censée durer toute la vie, ou au moins aussi longtemps que l'entente mutuelle le permettrait. Quelque chose qui impliquait souvent la vie à deux dans une grande maison avec au moins un chien, des enfants-  
Okay, non, pas d'enfants – niveau mini-Hizashi et mini-Shouta, il avait donné, merci. Mais tout de même ! Un mariage, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il se voyait décider à l'arrache un samedi soir au-dessus d'un bol de ramen ; même si…

Même s'il avait trente ans et qu'il était toujours célibataire.

 _Oh for the love of fuck_ , ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais il avait dû avoir raison, quand il était gamin, c'était pas possible autrement : sa vie amoureuse devait bel et bien être tout bonnement _maudite_ , parce qu'il avait trente ans et qu'il était toujours célibataire. Bon, plus puceau, au moins ça – mais ce n'était pas ça qui lui garantirait une relation sérieuse, avec un garçon ou une fille qui accepterait de partager sa vie jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. S'il comptait épouser quelqu'un comme ça, il lui faudrait tout d'abord le ou la rencontrer, apprendre à le ou la connaître, puis se laisser le temps de construire une relation avec cette personne… et ça prendrait _des années_.  
S'il avait l'intention de se marier un jour, dans l'état où étaient les choses, il devrait probablement attendre encore cinq ou dix ans, au minimum, pour autant que son ou sa partenaire accepte un mariage aussi tard.

 _À moins qu'il n'épouse Shouta_.

… _Wait_. Il n'était pas _sérieusement_ en train de considérer la possibilité d'épouser Shouta, juste pour avoir bel et bien l'occasion de se marier un jour, si ?

« … Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée », s'entendit-il finalement dire, ses yeux verts fixant toujours son meilleur ami sans vraiment croire à ce qu'il était en train de raconter.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, bon sang ? Il était censé dire _non_ , là ! Prendre les choses à la rigolade, faire une blague, terminer par pointer Shouta de ses deux index en criant _ahah, je sais que le plus sexy des héros fait rêver tout le monde, mais ce corps de rêve est déjà pris !  
_ Sauf qu'il n'était pas, ahem. Déjà pris. Bien au contraire.

« Je veux dire, on n'est même pas en couple ! poursuivit-il, parce que c'était _logique_ , enfin, qu'il fallait être en couple avant de se marier – et d'ailleurs, c'était pas le truc de Shouta, ça, la logique ? Laisse-moi t'inviter quelque part d'abord, au moins !  
– C'est un rendez-vous ? » demanda alors l'autre homme, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

Visiblement, la situation ne le déstabilisait pas autant qu'Hizashi, de loin pas. Le blond fronça les sourcils.

« Parfaitement, _my dear !  
_ – Je suis libre demain après-midi. » Puis il tamponna une dernière fois sa bouche du coin de sa serviette. « Et je suis à peu près certain que tes ramen sont froids, maintenant. »

* * *

Et donc, le lendemain après-midi, plusieurs heures après avoir effectivement mangé ses ramen _froids_ , Hizashi se retrouva devant la porte de l'appartement de son meilleur ami avec cinq minutes d'avance et un recueil de casse-têtes entre les mains.

« Un livre ? l'interrogea Shouta lorsqu'il vint lui ouvrir.  
– _Hey_ , je te connais, quand même ! Tu n'aimes pas les fleurs. Puisque ça fane. »

En face de lui, l'autre homme – son _rencard_ , même si c'était extrêmement troublant de penser à lui en ces termes – le dévisagea un instant encore.

« Tu es moins stupide que je ne l'aurais cru.  
– _Hé !_ »

L'espace d'un instant, il gratifia son meilleur ami (ce terme-là sonnait beaucoup plus naturel à son esprit, merci bien) d'une moue vexée, mais rares étaient les remarques de Shouta qui le blessaient réellement. Le temps que ce dernier enfile ses chaussures, d'ailleurs, il avait laissé tomber l'expression au profit d'un sourire – si c'était un rendez-vous, après tout, et puisqu'il était là… autant agir comme il l'avait toujours fait avec les personnes qu'il avait fréquentées jusqu'ici, non ? Se plier en quatre pour faire plaisir à la personne qui l'accompagnait pour la journée ; ça, en tout cas, c'était quelque chose qu'il savait faire, expérimenté comme il l'était dans le business du divertissement, et il se sentait capable d'y parvenir _sans_ trop réfléchir à… ce que tout cela signifiait exactement.  
Et ça ne signifiait rien parce que cette après-midi allait leur prouver à tous les deux qu'ils étaient parfaitement incapables de sortir ensemble et donc qu'un mariage entre eux serait effectivement une idée catastrophique.

Alors il emmena son Shouta jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait garé sa voiture, puisque Shouta ne conduisait pas, lui ouvrit la porte comme Shouta commençait à lui raconter l'aventure qui était arrivée à l'un de ses chats pendant la nuit ; puis il s'installa à ses côtés et ils passèrent le trajet à discuter de tout et de rien sur fond d'un CD de pop tranquille à bas volume, puisque Shouta n'aimait pas la musique trop forte, ni les morceaux trop entraînants. Hizashi les conduisit jusqu'au centre commercial, ensuite, ayant décidé qu'ils iraient au cinéma, puisque Shouta n'était pas fan des activités plus bruyantes ou des lieux plus fréquentés. Il n'eut même pas besoin de demander à son ami quel film il voulait voir : ce fut le thriller dont il avait lu quelques bonnes critiques la veille au soir, puisque Shouta n'était pas touché par les comédies romantiques, après quoi il leur acheta quelque chose à boire mais pas de pop-corn, puisque Shouta n'aimait pas que les bruits de mastication disgracieux l'empêchent d'apprécier le film-  
Et lorsqu'il s'installa dans son siège confortable, à la gauche de Shouta comme toujours, Hizashi se rendit simultanément compte de deux choses : _first_ , il avait complètement oublié de se plier en quatre pour faire passer à l'autre homme la plus belle après-midi de sa vie, _and second_ , il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait pu faire autrement parce que jusqu'ici tout s'était déroulé _exactement_ comme toutes les sorties qu'il avait toujours faites ensemble. Entre amis. _Depuis quinze ans_.

Ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, là, c'était une sortie entre potes.  
Ou alors cela faisait quinze ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble sans s'en rendre compte. Ce qui serait complètement _stupide_ , même pour eux.  
Ils ne s'étaient même pas habillés différemment de d'habitude, bon sang !

Avec un léger soupir, Hizashi se laissa glisser dans son fauteuil et leva les yeux sur l'écran, sans vraiment le regarder pour autant. Il devait bien y avoir des différences, pourtant, entre un vrai rendez-vous amoureux et les sorties qu'il faisait si souvent avec Shouta ! Quelque chose qu'il se permettait avec un ou une partenaire et qui n'avait pas sa place dans un moment entre simples amis, quelque chose qui-  
Soudain, il sentit la main de Shouta effleurer la sienne contre l'accoudoir et il sursauta. _Oh. Wait._ Il crut un instant qu'il le gênait, d'abord, parce qu'il était effectivement affalé dans son siège et que son bras devait bien prendre la moitié de l'accoudoir, au moins – mais à la seconde d'après les doigts de son ami se glissèrent entre les siens et il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller.  
 _Quelque chose comme ça_ , songea-t-il. Probablement.

« Rien ne nous y oblige, entendit-il vaguement Shouta lui intimer, à voix basse que lui seul pouvait entendre. Si ça te gêne. »

Si ça le gênait ? D'accord, il était plus que malchanceux en amour, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu de rencards, loin de là – des mains, comme ça, il en avait tenues plein, des dizaines et des dizaines ! Alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour que celle de Shouta lui pose problème, enfin… à ce qu'il lui semblait. La question était plutôt de savoir ce que Shouta en pensait, lui.  
Quand il tourna la tête vers son ami, cependant, il le trouva les yeux rivés sur l'écran devant eux et l'air on ne pouvait plus impassible ; aussi il ne releva pas et laissa enfin leurs doigts s'entremêler contre l'accoudoir. Ceux de l'autre homme étaient froids, et il ne put retenir un large sourire satisfait lorsqu'il les enveloppa des siens dans une vaine tentative de les réchauffer un peu.

Ils passèrent toute la séance main dans la main, finalement, tant et si bien que lorsqu'ils sortirent Hizashi dut se rendre à l'évidence : non seulement c'était la seule chose qui différenciaient ses « rendez-vous » des sorties qu'il faisait déjà depuis des années avec Shouta, mais en plus, se tenir la main n'était pas un drame.  
Loin de là, même. S'il devait être honnête, il avouerait probablement que cela avait quelque chose d'agréable, de presser des doigts contre les paumes rugueuses de son ami et de le sentir serrer les siens en retour-

… Mais il n'était pas censé réfléchir en ces termes et encore moins se laisser convaincre qu'une relation amoureuse avec Shouta était une bonne idée _for the love of God_. Pour rappel, le but de ce rencard, c'était de leur prouver à tous les deux qu'ils n'étaient pas compatibles, pas l'inverse ! … N'est-ce pas ?  
Et ce, même s'il était en train de se produire _précisément_ l'inverse.

« Alors ? » demanda toutefois Shouta, platement, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent installés au calme dans un petit café après la séance. Il le dévisageait d'un regard vaguement interrogateur tout en plongeant sa cuillère dans sa tranche de forêt-noire. Hizashi, lui, attendit quelques instants encore avant de répondre.  
« Si, si, c'était une après-midi du tonnerre, évidemment, finit-il par avouer, sans pour autant toucher à son café frappé. Mais… »

Comment le lui dire ?  
Mais il n'était pas sûr qu'épouser son meilleur ami, faute de mieux, parce qu'il était toujours célibataire à passé trente ans était objectivement une bonne idée ? Ou plutôt, mais il avait d'abord pensé que c'était une _mauvaise_ idée, sauf que cette après-midi lui avait apporté la preuve que Shouta et lui étaient tout à fait à même de sortir ensemble, et du coup il ne savait plus du tout où il en était ?  
 _Too much information_ , songea-t-il – et Shouta ne tarda pas à reprendre la parole, de toute manière.

« … Le mariage n'est qu'une convention sociale, lui rappela-t-il, l'air parfaitement blasé.  
– Je sais ! Mais- Mais ça m'empêche pas de voir ça comme un acte d'amour, _you see ?!_ »

Son meilleur ami ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Le fixa une ou deux secondes avant de poursuivre.

« Si tu as changé d'avis, ce n'est pas un pro-  
– Non ! Enfin, je veux dire, je ne suis pas en train de dire que je n'ai pas envie de t'épouser, c'est juste que je ne sais pas si j'ai effectivement envie de t'épouser, et puis je veux pas non plus que tu te sentes forcé à quoi que ce soit juste à cause d'une vieille promesse stupide qu'on a faite quand on était gosses ! _Aargh !_ »

Sans même se rendre compte qu'il s'était fait bruyant – il avait manqué d'activer son alter, à vrai dire, et ne devait son salut qu'à ses nombreuses années d'entraînement, bénie soit sa persévérance –, il laissa tomber ses coudes sur la table et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Et puis, si ça se trouve, tu as quelqu'un en vue », acheva-t-il.

Le silence qui accueillit cette idée dura de nombreux instants, cela dit, jusqu'à ce que l'autre homme laisse échapper un long, long soupir.

« … Hizashi. Tu es le seul idiot que ça ne gêne pas de passer son temps avec moi, pour rappel. Aucune autre de mes « relations » n'a duré plus de quelques semaines.  
– Mais… même pas cette fille, là ? Celle qui te demande tout le temps en mariage ? »

C'était la question à ne pas poser, apparemment, car son ami haussa un sourcil profondément dubitatif et le regarda comme s'il était l'être le plus _stupide_ sur lequel il lui ait jamais été donné de poser les yeux.

« Je ne ressens pas d'attirance envers les femmes. »

… Ah oui. _True_. Okay, il voulait bien accepter le titre d'« être le plus stupide sur lequel il ait jamais été donné à Shouta de poser les yeux ».

« Le mariage n'a aucune signification à mes yeux, reprit son meilleur ami, tout en terminant tranquillement sa part de gâteau. Je t'ai fait une promesse, alors si tu veux que je t'épouse, je le ferai. Et si tu ne le veux pas, je ne t'épouserai pas. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça. »

Certes. Le choix restait compliqué pour Hizashi, quand même, parce que c'était à lui que revenait la décision de lier à jamais – ou non – sa vie et celle de son meilleur ami ; mais il doutait que Shouta puisse vraiment l'aider à choisir quand lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment, alors il soupira à son tour.

« Je préférerais qu'on ait quelques rendez-vous de plus d'abord. »

Quelques rendez-vous qui le convaincraient qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une mauvaise idée, de préférence.  
Pour toute réponse, l'autre homme lui offrit un bref mouvement de tête, accompagné d'un _hm_ d'approbation. _Deal_ , donc. Hizashi aurait encore quelques… jours ou semaines de répit.  
Rasséréné, il put enfin terminer son café – qui n'avait pas eu le temps de refroidir puisqu'il était _déjà_ froid, ahah ! –, retrouver le sourire, puis se lever le premier pour régler l'addition lorsqu'ils s'en allèrent.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de tout payer toi-même, lui fit remarquer Shouta en quittant le café.  
– T'inquiète, mec ! Ça me fait plaisir !  
– C'est comme ça que tu fais d'habitude ? En rendez-vous. »

Il y avait une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix et Hizashi ne sut s'il devait en être vexé ou juste très, très heureux de constater que toute cette histoire de mariage ne l'empêchait pas (plus) de communiquer normalement avec son meilleur ami.

« _Of course !_ s'exclama-t-il fièrement, un large sourire aux lèvres.  
– … C'est donc bel et bien à cause de ta personnalité que tu te fais toujours larguer.  
– _Hé !_ C'est méchant, ça ! »

C'était « méchant », certes-  
Mais si Shouta avait raison, alors il était bien le seul qui semble accepter et apprécier cette personnalité – et ce depuis tant et tant d'années, à vrai dire, qu'il était bien probable que lui seul soit capable de la supporter toute une vie.

* * *

Malheureusement, les rendez-vous avec Shouta qui suivirent le week-end d'après et le suivant se déroulèrent, à peu de choses près, exactement comme le premier.  
C'est-à-dire, admirablement bien.

Ils allèrent au restaurant une fois, et ce fut comme lorsqu'ils dînaient ensemble le samedi soir, si ce n'est qu'il osa mêler ses doigts à ceux de l'autre homme sur la table pendant qu'ils attendaient leurs entrées ; et en fait, c'était très agréable, de discuter comme ça. Alors en se rendant au magasin de disques la fois d'après, ils se tinrent plus proches, sans forcément se prendre la main puisque Shouta n'était pas fan des démonstrations d'affection en public, mais c'était tout comme – et puis il y eut ce moment où Hizashi était penché sur un rayon de vinyles lorsqu'il sentit la main. De Shouta. Se poser. _Dans le bas de son dos_.  
Immédiatement, il tressaillit et tourna un regard interloqué vers… son rencard du jour, du coup.

« Les deux gamines là-bas n'arrêtent pas de te regarder, lui souffla seulement ce dernier, l'air aussi peu concerné qu'à son habitude. On sort bien ensemble, aujourd'hui, non ?  
– Heu… oui… »

C'était bien ça : faute de meilleur terme, pour l'instant, ils _sortaient ensemble_. En vue d'un éventuel mariage. Et ce, quand bien même ils n'avaient jamais, ni l'un ni l'autre, ressenti quelque sentiment amoureux que ce soit pour l'autre.

« Pour la énième fois, Hizashi, si tu n'en as pas envie, _dis-le_.  
– C'est- C'est pas ça ! C'est juste que… J'ai encore de la peine à croire que c'est _vraiment vrai_ , tu vois ? »

Pour toute réponse, Shouta hocha la tête, mais il ne retira pas sa main – et Hizashi ne lui demanda pas de le faire.  
Alors le rendez-vous se poursuivit normalement, comme si de rien n'était, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient passé l'après-midi à profiter de la présence l'un de l'autre et que, l'heure avançant, le blond ne se décide à ramener son meilleur ami chez lui.  
Et c'est une fois debout sur son paillasson, prêt à lui souhaiter une bonne soirée et à s'en aller, qu'il lui vint à l'esprit une idée à laquelle, réflexion faite, il aurait dû songer dès le départ.

« … On ne s'est jamais embrassés », lâcha-t-il, bêtement, tant l'évidence qu'il avait jusqu'ici ignorée lui revenait en pleine poire avec la force d'un solo de guitare électrique sur une sono branchée à fond. Ils _sortaient ensemble_ , donc, ou en tout cas ils essayaient, et ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés.

Insensible à son tourment intérieur, toutefois, l'autre homme le dévisagea en silence un instant.

« Est-ce que tu aimerais le faire ?  
– Heu- Hein ? Pardon ?  
– Est-ce que ça t'aiderait à avoir l'impression que tout ceci est _vraiment vrai_ , si on s'embrassait ?  
– M-Mais… quand ça ? »

En réponse à son air abasourdi, Shouta le regarda comme s'il avait envie d'aplatir son propre front contre sa paume, _fort_ – mais il n'en fit rien.

« Maintenant, abruti. »

 _Okay, what_.  
Maintenant. Il avait la possibilité d'embrasser Shouta… maintenant. C'était logique, c'était tout à fait prévisible, après tout – ils venaient de rentrer de leur troisième rendez-vous, ils sortaient plus ou moins ensemble, ça n'aurait rien d' _étrange_ qu'il embrasse Shouta là, maintenant. Il le faisait avec ses autres partenaires, la plupart du temps. Mais tout de même-  
Est-ce qu'il avait envie d'embrasser Shouta ? Shouta, avec ses boucles noires en bataille, les traits de son visage qu'il connaissait par cœur, ses yeux noirs qui le fixaient d'un regard intense ? Shouta, son meilleur ami, mais aussi- son petit ami, en ce moment, son-  
 _Oh, screw that_.

Sans même s'embarrasser d'un hochement de tête affirmatif, il fit un pas en direction de l'autre homme et sentit presqu'aussitôt ses bras passer autour de son cou. Un instant, encore, une pensée pour toutes les filles et les garçons qu'il avait embrassés dans des conditions similaires, puis leurs lèvres se rencontraient avec précaution – et il n'y eut ni étincelle, ni battement de cœur manqué, ni frisson de plaisir…  
Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les doigts de Shouta défaire son chignon et se glisser dans ses cheveux. Sitôt que ses ongles rencontrèrent son crâne, Hizashi frémit de la tête aux pieds et l'attira plus près de lui encore, un bras passé autour de sa taille et la langue taquinant d'ores et déjà ses lèvres dans l'espoir qu'il les entrouvre pour lui laisser la voie libre ; tant et si bien qu'il se sentit presque _trahi_ lorsque l'une des mains de Shouta descendit jusqu'à son torse pour le repousser en douceur.

« Arrête de mettre autant d'énergie dans tout ce que tu fais », murmura-t-il toutefois tout contre ses lèvres, le souffle chaud, sans s'éloigner d'un pas et les yeux mi-clos.

Après quoi il attrapa ses lunettes à deux mains, les lui retira suffisamment pour les remonter sur le dessus de sa tête ; puis ses doigts froids retrouvèrent le chemin de son visage, une main contre sa mâchoire et l'autre presque dans sa nuque, et Shouta le ramena à lui pour l'entraîner dans un baiser bien plus lent, bien plus profond, bien plus _intense_.  
C'était- C'était quelque chose d'agréable, quelque chose dont il pouvait _définitivement_ s'accommoder. Et dont il s'accommoda de longues minutes encore, à vrai dire, le temps que la langue de Shouta se mêle à la sienne jusqu'à ce que leur souffle s'épuise et qu'ils soient forcés de se séparer.

« Alors ? demanda son meilleur ami _slash_ petit ami _slash_ homme qu'il venait d'embrasser avec passion _et il avait adoré ça_ , l'air un peu amusé. Satisfait ? »

C'était un bien piètre mot pour l'excitation qui pétillait au creux de l'estomac d'Hizashi. En temps normal, c'était à ce moment-là qu'il attirerait à nouveau son ou sa partenaire du jour contre lui, à vrai dire, pour mélanger leurs souffles courts et espérer qu'il ou elle l'invite à entrer, à rester un moment de plus, la nuit entière peut-être – mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il s'imaginait faire avec Shouta, du moins, pas sans que les hordes de mini-Hizashi et de mini-Shouta lui reviennent à l'esprit (oui, _même_ s'il savait pertinemment que c'étaient des hordes hypothétiques et en aucun cas réalisables), alors il se contenta de répondre :

« … _Yeah_. Enfin, je veux dire, carrément, mais- Où est-ce que t'as appris à embrasser comme ça ?! Je croyais que t'avais eu qu'un ou deux copains de toute ta vie ! »

À ces mots, l'autre homme le gratifia du sourire sardonique qu'il adressait toujours à ses élèves après s'être bien joué d'eux.

« Sois sage, et peut-être que je t'apprendrai. »

Puis il pivota sur ses talons, accompagnant son geste d'un bref signe de la main, et s'en retourna dans son appartement en abandonnant Hizashi à son ébahissement.  
 _Stop, rewind, repeat._ Il venait d'embrasser Shouta, et il avait adoré ça – et l'espace d'un instant, il avait même voulu _plus_ que ça.

* * *

« On le fait, du coup ? On se marie ? Ou non ? »

Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. S'il l'avait seulement su un jour.  
En face de lui, malheureusement, Shouta se contenta de lever les yeux de son bol de ramen le temps de lui jeter un regard blasé. C'était un peu étrange de parler de cette histoire de mariage alors qu'ils prenaient leur traditionnel dîner du samedi soir entre _amis_ , mais la question le préoccupait trop pour qu'il la laisse reposer jusqu'au lendemain. Et puis, ils avaient d'ores et déjà convenablement transgressé les frontières entre romance et amitié à plusieurs reprises au cours des dernières semaines, de toute façon.

« C'est une question rhétorique ? lui demanda Shouta en retour. Tu connais mon point de vue sur le sujet. »

Bien sûr qu'il le connaissait – mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas savoir que décider ! En quelques semaines, ils s'étaient donné plusieurs rendez-vous qui s'étaient tous très bien passés, ils s'étaient embrassés plusieurs fois aussi, et maintenant il semblait presque naturel à Hizashi de prendre la main de Shouta ou de passer un bras autour de ses épaules ou de sa taille sitôt qu'ils sortaient, mais… De là à dire qu'il était prêt à passer _toute sa vie_ avec lui…

Avec Shouta, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.  
C'était drôle, ne put-il s'empêcher de songer en glissant leurs doigts entremêlés dans la poche de son long manteau ce soir-là, à la sortie du restaurant. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il n'avait jamais envisagé que quoi que ce soit puisse _vraiment_ le séparer de Shouta, quand bien même leur emploi de super-héros les mettait constamment en danger de mort, justement ; et en même temps il s'apprêtait à raccompagner l'autre homme jusque chez lui, à déposer encore un baiser sur ses lèvres peut-être (ou peut-être pas, puisque la sortie de ce soir était censée se faire _entre amis_ – mais s'ils sortaient ensemble, toutes leurs sorties ne devenaient-elles pas automatiquement des rendez-vous galants ?), puis à le laisser pour la nuit.

« Encore en train de te triturer les méninges ? entendit-il Shouta lui lancer, le ton à peine moqueur. Attention à ne pas-  
– On ne vit pas ensemble, le coupa-t-il toutefois sans ménagement.  
– … et donc ? »

Une pointe d'agacement se faisait sentir dans sa voix, cette fois-ci, mais Hizashi s'efforça de rester aussi sérieux et concentré que possible.

« Si on se marie, il faudra bien qu'on emménage ensemble », déclara-t-il. L'autre homme resta silencieux le temps de lui jeter un regard peu convaincu.  
« Pas forcément. Il y a des couples qui vivent séparés.  
– Oui, parce qu'ils _sont_ séparés ! À quoi ça servirait de se marier, si c'est pas pour connaître les joies de la vie de couple ?! Pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ?! _That's the idea !_ »

Okay, il s'était peut-être un peu _légèrement_ emporté – mais c'était vrai, quoi ! Un des grands avantages du mariage, ce qu'il y avait de plus romantique, c'était justement la vie à deux ! Se réveiller tous les jours aux côtés d'une personne qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour, cuisiner pour elle ou lui, le ou la prendre dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée, le ou la retrouver le soir avec mille et une choses à se raconter, avoir toujours quelqu'un à qui parler, à écouter, et avec qui… vivre, tout simplement !  
C'était important pour lui.  
Shouta, en revanche, donnait l'impression d'y prêter autant d'intérêt qu'aux résultats du dernier tournoi de curling régional. C'est-à-dire pas beaucoup.

« On a qu'à essayer, fut-il cependant le premier à proposer, lorsqu'Hizashi posa sur lui deux yeux verts écarquillés. Demain, je m'installe chez toi, et on regarde ce que ça donne. »

Le blond lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Tu- Tu es sûr ? » Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, tout compte fait, c'était juste que… « Et tes chats ? Faut bien que quelqu'un les nourrisse !  
– Dans ce cas, c'est toi qui viens. »

Lui, aller chez Shouta. Pour y vivre. Plusieurs jours – toute la semaine, peut-être, même, ou carrément toute la vie.  
Ça encore, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé, mais la proposition tenait la route : après tout, s'ils n'étaient pas capables de vivre ensemble, cela signifierait qu'ils ne devaient définitivement pas se marier. Et s'ils l'étaient, eh bien… Hizashi aurait le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard, sans doute.  
Mais ils ne le seraient pas. N'est-ce pas ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'ils le soient, _no way_. Pas alors que tous leurs rencards jusqu'ici s'étaient passés à merveille et que Shouta embrassait comme un dieu et qu'il n'aurait décidément pas dit s'il lui avait proposé de passer la nuit chez lui autrement que pour y dormir. _Right ?_

C'est ce qu'il se dit, en tout cas, lorsqu'il débarqua chez Shouta avec quelques tenues de rechange et tout ce qui était nécessaire à sa survie le lendemain en fin de matinée.  
Et puis il fut distrait par la présence de son meilleur ami lorsqu'il vint lui ouvrir encore à moitié endormi, les cheveux en bataille, mal rasé (comme souvent, remarque), simplement _super fun_ dans son vieux pyjama sur lequel il était écrit _miaou_ et qu'il avait depuis des années – alors Hizashi éclata de rire, passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et entreprit de le traîner jusqu'à la cuisine pour lui préparer du café. Il était venu ici suffisamment souvent pour savoir où se trouvaient les tasses, fort heureusement, et comment faire marcher la machine, et quel était le café que Shouta prenait toujours le dimanche matin ; l'autre homme avait même quelques capsules de son café préféré à lui en réserve, d'ailleurs, pour tous ces samedis où ils terminaient la soirée par un dernier verre chez Shouta et qu'Hizashi passait la nuit sur place.

« _Wake up, Eraser !_ lui lança-t-il avec entrain en déposant devant lui la tasse de liquide brûlant. C'est presque midi, je te fais des pancakes ? Ou une omelette ? »

Tout en parlant, il ramena ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval rapide, histoire qu'ils ne le gênent pas pendant qu'il cuisinait, et il s'amusa du grognement vaguement affirmatif que son ami et collègue (eeet petit ami) lui offrit pour réponse. Des pancakes, dans ce cas. Les œufs, le beurre et le lait étaient dans le frigo ; le sucre, dans ce placard-là, juste au-dessus de l'évier, sur le tablard du milieu ; le saladier un peu plus loin, dans celui d'à-côté…

Cuisiner pour Shouta n'était pas bien difficile, en fait. Manger avec lui non plus. Passer du temps avec lui ? Non plus, même s'ils n'aimaient pas les mêmes émissions télévisées et qu'il n'arrivait à se concentrer qu'en musique tandis que son meilleur ami préférait travailler en silence – car Shouta lui avait déjà promis et juré que ses fredonnements ne le dérangeaient pas. Même les deux chats de l'appartement, Jack (dont il avait choisi le nom lui-même, en excellent ami qu'il était !) et Black (un chat noir, évidemment, parce que Shouta avait énormément d'imagination, c'était bien connu), étaient d'ores et déjà habitués à sa présence et n'hésitaient d'ailleurs pas à sauter sur ses genoux ou à se frotter entre ses jambes quand bon leur semblait.

En milieu de journée, il remit la main sur l'un de ses sweats préférés, qu'il avait oublié ici la dernière fois qu'il était venu, justement, et lorsque vint l'heure de se coucher il se rappela qu'il avait une brosse à dents de rechange dans la salle de bain de son meilleur ami, aussi – ce qui n'était pas si étonnant, compte tenu du fait que Shouta avait bien laissé des _pyjamas_ dans son armoire, juste au cas où, mais…

« Tu viens ? » lui demanda soudain l'autre homme, d'ores et déjà prêt à se coucher, étouffant un bâillement au passage.

Hizashi termina d'appliquer sa crème de nuit sur son visage, puis lui jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

« Tu peux aller te coucher, Shouta, répondit-il. T'inquiète, je vais retrouver le chemin du canapé tout seul ! »

À ces mots, cependant, son meilleur ami haussa un sourcil.

« Je croyais qu'on sortait ensemble.  
– Ahem… Oui ? » C'était vrai, mais ça faisait toujours _bizarre_ , désolé, il n'y pouvait rien.  
« Qu'on s'entraînait à vivre ensemble.  
– _Yes_ … »

Encore un regard appuyé à travers le miroir, et puis-

« Hizashi, reprit Shouta avec un soupir, les yeux fermés pour un instant. Tu ne vas _pas_ dormir toute la semaine sur le canapé. On a déjà dormi dans le même lit des dizaines de fois, de toute façon. »

… _Huh_. Certes.  
Non, non, maintenant que Shouta le lui faisait remarquer, c'était vrai : que ce soit au lycée lors de leurs petites soirées entre potes, en voyage scolaire ou même lors de ce séjour à l'onsen de la ville voisine qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais mentionner de sa vie même en pensée, ils avaient, effectivement, déjà dormi des dizaines de fois côte à côte. Mais ce jour-là… Ce jour-là, c'était différent, non ? S'ils sortaient ensemble…  
 _Okay no, no way_. Ils travaillaient le lendemain, de toute façon, donc c'était absolument hors de question.  
… et quand, rasséréné, déterminé, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain d'un grand geste et pénétra d'un pas ferme dans la chambre de Shouta, il trouva son meilleur ami d'ores et déjà assoupi, de toute façon. (Pas qu'il ait espéré quoi que ce soit ! Mais… quand même.)

Au réveil, le lendemain, il fut bien obligé de se rendre compte d'une chose, cependant – que le visage de Shouta soit la première chose qu'il voie, eh bien, ça le ne dérangeait pas. Ça ne le surprenait _même pas_ , à vrai dire. Ses traits relativement sereins, pour une fois, les sourcils à peine froncés sous l'impulsion d'un rêve peut-être un peu frustrant, les cernes sous ses yeux passablement atténués, il était-  
Brusquement, son expression se fit agacée et il porta une main à son visage.

« Tes cheveux, Hizashi », maugréa-t-il, visiblement assez… mécontent d'avoir été réveillé par une poignée de mèches blondes qui lui entraient dans la bouche – et l'autre homme hésita entre éclater de rire ou carrément s'indigner.

Il opta pour la première option, finalement, lançant au passage à Shouta qu'il était l'heure de se réveiller de toute façon, puis il disparut dans la salle de bain, sans omettre toutefois de paramétrer une alarme sur son téléphone. Il saurait quand il devrait aller vérifier que son meilleur ami s'était bien levé, comme ça. Ensuite, il pourrait leur préparer un petit-déjeuner en vitesse, s'assurer que l'autre homme se nourrisse quelque chose, et puis…  
Et puis la journée qui s'ensuivit se passa à merveille. Hizashi avait bien dormi, même, il était de bonne humeur, plein d'énergie ; après quoi il en fut de même le mardi, et le mercredi, et le jeudi…

En d'autres termes, leur vie à deux avait été embarrassante _trois minutes_ , en tout et pour tout, et quelques jours après avoir emménagé chez son meilleur ami ( _slash_ petit ami _slash_ … concubin ?) Hizashi avait d'ores et déjà l'impression que Shouta et lui avaient passé toute leur existence ensemble. Ce qu'ils avaient peut-être bel et bien fait, en fait, en grande partie du moins.

Il en fit part à Shouta le vendredi soir, alors qu'il venait de rentrer du studio après un épisode particulièrement endiablé de _Put Your Hands Up! Radio_. Tout juste douché, il se trouvait en tailleur sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur le journal télévisé et les cheveux vaguement retenus en un demi-chignon rapide ; son compagnon, lui, n'avait eu aucun scrupule à s'appuyer contre son épaule (ce qui ne le dérangeait pas, en vérité – il lui tenait chaud, comme ça) et pianotait sans grande conviction sur la tablette qu'il avait empruntée à Hizashi sans sa permission.

« Donc cette histoire de mariage tient toujours ? demanda-t-il pour toute réponse, sans quitter des yeux l'écran tactile. Si c'est le cas, il faudra planifier la cérémonie. »

Et ça aurait été une réponse parfaitement sensée, à vrai dire, une énième démonstration de la logique implacable dont son meilleur ami était capable, s'il n'y avait eu- Sa tête sur son épaule. Son visage si proche du sien, sitôt qu'Hizashi se tournait pour lui jeter un regard interrogateur. Et surtout, surtout, sa main, soudainement _posée sur son genou_.  
Hizashi aurait adoré être capable de lui offrir une réaction digne de ce nom, vraiment, un _oui_ ou un _non_ ou autre chose, une remarque pertinente – mais l'instant où Shouta releva sur lui ses deux yeux noirs et où leurs regards se croisèrent eut raison des connexions entre ses neurones, fit tout bonnement court-circuiter son cerveau, et à la seconde d'après ses lèvres rencontraient celles de l'autre homme sans qu'il n'ait pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer les en empêcher.

Ils étaient habitués à s'embrasser, depuis le temps – assez pour que leurs bouches réagissent presque par elles-mêmes, que les dents de l'un trouvent la lèvre de l'autre, que celles de Shouta s'entrouvrent pour inviter sa langue-  
Mais il y avait dans ce baiser-là quelque chose de différent des autres. Quelque chose de bouillant, quelque chose d'électrique – quelque chose qui se concrétisa dans l'esprit d'Hizashi lorsque, les yeux fermés, il sentit la main de l'autre homme remonter le long de sa cuisse. Il prit le temps d'apprécier leur baiser, pas décidé à mettre un terme à leur échange, pas alors que c'était lui qui l'avait initié et que Shouta savait exactement quoi faire pour lui arracher soupir après soupir ; mais lorsqu'enfin ils se séparèrent ses yeux verts plongèrent dans ceux de son meilleur ami et y découvrirent une intensité, un _désir_ qu'ils n'y avaient jamais connu jusqu'alors.  
 _Gloups_.  
« Meilleur ami » n'était probablement plus le plus approprié des termes en ce moment-là, en vérité.

« Shouta… murmura-t-il, le souffle encore erratique mais bien incapable de détacher ses yeux de l'autre homme. _Wait a minute_. On va vraiment… faire ça ? »

Sans répondre, d'abord, son compagnon se hissa sur ses genoux jusqu'à presser une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre les siennes, en un baiser rapide mais humide et lourd de sens – puis il replongea son regard droit dans le sien.

« Notre amitié a survécu à pire, dit-il. Je crois.  
– Tu crois ? »

Hizashi grimaça. Il avait un peu de peine à imaginer ce qui pourrait être pire que de… de coucher ensemble – même si le terme n'était pas celui qu'il préférait, il n'en avait pas de meilleur –, car c'était bien ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Ou en tout cas, ce qu'il avait envie de faire, et ce qu'il savait que Shouta avait envie de faire aussi, et ce que Shouta savait sans doute aussi qu'il avait envie de faire aussi. Ou… _something like that_.  
L'homme en face de lui, lui, hocha simplement la tête.

« Comme la fois où on est allés à l'onsen et-  
– _Stooop !_ s'exclama aussitôt le blond, les yeux soudain écarquillés et toute tension pratiquement oubliée, d'un seul coup. On avait dit qu'on parlerait plus de la fois à l'onsen ! »

Blessé, ou en tout cas désagréablement pris par surprise, il recula d'un centimètre et eut le réflexe d'attraper l'un des coussins du canapé qui se trouvaient juste à côté de lui. L'instant d'après, il le lançait sur Shouta, bien sûr, et ce dernier l'attrapait avant de poser la tablette tactile sur la table basse à côté du canapé, l'air aussi fier et moqueur que lorsque l'une de ses plaisanteries sadiques avait fonctionné.  
C'était le genre de sourire qu'à la fois il _adorait_ voir au visage de cet homme et mourait d'envie de lui faire perdre.  
Alors, armé d'une moue vexée, il se jeta sur lui sans réfléchir – une stratégie assez stupide, tout bien réfléchi, car Shouta n'eut aucune peine à se protéger de quelque attaque que ce soit avec le coussin qu'il avait attrapé plus tôt, et lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau Hizashi se trouvait presque allongé au-dessus de lui. Lui, avec son sourire amusé, ses lèvres encore humides de leurs précédents baisers, les joues un peu rouges et le regard sombre-

« Tu parles trop », lui souffla-t-il en se débarrassant du coussin tandis que le blond le fixait, complètement abasourdi. Puis l'une de ses mains trouva le chemin de sa tempe et il replaça quelques mèches longues derrière son oreille, un geste étonnamment tendre qui ne fit qu'accentuer la surprise d'Hizashi. « Si aucun de nous ne se force à faire quelque chose qu'il n'a pas envie de faire, alors il n'y pas de problème. »

Lentement, ses doigts qui étaient contre sa tempe glissèrent jusque dans ses cheveux, contre son crâne ; alors seulement il appliqua une légère pression, comme pour l'attirer contre lui mais pas suffisamment fort pour qu'Hizashi ne puisse pas se redresser s'il le souhaitait, et…  
Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Plus lentement encore, cette fois-ci, mais plus longuement aussi – lèvres contre lèvres et langue contre langue, la main de Shouta contre la mâchoire d'Hizashi pour le guider doucement là où il en avait envie, jusqu'à ce que la tête lui tourne et que la proximité du corps de l'autre homme le fasse brûler.  
 _D'accord_ , songea-t-il lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son « meilleur ami » descendre le long de son torse, s'emparer de son t-shirt, se glisser sous le tissu fin. _Okay_. Ses lèvres avaient un goût dont il n'avait déjà plus envie de se passer, ses mains froides contre sa peau étaient divines, il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : le presser contre lui et le toucher et lui arracher le moindre soupir, le moindre gémissement, peut-être même un cri ou deux ou cent. Oui, ça en faisait trois – _whatever_.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance, de toute façon, tant que cela ne l'empêchait pas de laisser Shouta le conduire jusqu'à sa chambre, et de sentir enfin ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses épaules nues tandis qu'il s'appliquait à lui faire voir des étoiles.

* * *

P.S. : Je viens de me rendre compte que le site n'accepte pas les doubles points d'interrogation ou d'exclamation... _de quel droit empêches-tu Mic d'exprimer sa personnalité intérieure FFnet_

Bref. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, à tout bientôt ! :P


	2. Partie 2

**Note de l'auteur :** Moi, poster des trucs à 1h du matin ? Nooon. J'oserais pas. Cette deuxième partie est encore plus longue que la première... mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même !  
Encore un grand merci à Jeremy pour son aide ! x3

* * *

 **My wedding song!  
Partie 2**

De toutes les nuits qu'il avait passées dans le lit de son… _well_ … plus vraiment juste « meilleur ami », ce dut bien être la première, étonnamment, à l'issue de laquelle Hizashi s'éveilla avec Shouta pratiquement allongé sur lui. Il avait balancé un bras épais en travers de son torse et l'autre homme pouvait l'entendre ronfler doucement dans le silence de la chambre, le visage enfoui contre son épaule, un spectacle qu'il trouva presque… mignon.  
Il ne faudrait pas qu'il en parle à voix haute, bien sûr, mais oui, ça avait quelque chose de plaisant, de se réveiller ainsi blotti contre son compagnon qui lui tenait chaud – et qui ne se plaignait pas (encore) d'avoir ses cheveux blonds dans les yeux ou qu'il prenait toute la place ou qu'il faisait trop de bruit en respirant. Tellement plaisant, à vrai dire, que même s'il était plutôt du matin Hizashi ne se voyait pas bouger dans les dix, vingt ou cinquante prochaines minutes ; et lorsqu'il laissa ses longs doigts se poser sur l'avant-bras de Shouta pour s'amuser à tracer des motifs abstraits entre ses poils sombres il songea que, s'ils se mariaient, ce serait probablement comme ça tous les jours. Ou presque. Tous les week-ends, au moins.

… _Alright_.  
Peu importe ce qu'avait dit Shouta, leur « amitié » ne se remettrait jamais de ça, pas vrai ?  
 _Ça_ n'étant pas le fait qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble ; _ça_ étant le fait que Shouta, son meilleur ami de toujours, son _partner in crime_ qu'il adorait plus que chacune de ses cordes vocales, _son_ Shouta, quoi, dormait pelotonné contre son épaule après qu'Hizashi lui a _fait l'amour_ et _oh my god_ son cœur battait la chamade à cette idée.

Il ressentait _des choses_ pour Shouta.  
Enfin ! Il avait toujours ressenti des choses pour lui. De l'amitié, par exemple. Et il le considérait encore comme un ami. Mais en plus de cela, il était à l'aise avec lui, heureux même, le temps passait tellement vite quand ils étaient ensemble – et puis il aimait l'embrasser, il aimait le sentir contre lui, parfois même il le… _désirait_. Comme hier soir.

 _Argh_ , mais comment il était censé faire pour se convaincre qu'épouser Shouta était la pire des idées qui soient, maintenant ?!

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches », entendit-il soudain la voix rauque du principal intéressé maugréer contre son épaule. Il sursauta, surpris, et se rendit compte que ses doigts n'avaient pas cessé de caresser la peau de son compagnon.  
« Je joue avec ton bras, répondit-il alors, le plus naturellement du monde. Ça me semblait plutôt évident.  
– _Hngh_. »

Aah, la très célèbre efficacité Shouta avant treize heures le week-end. Toujours un chef-d'œuvre d'énergie et de passion à admirer sans retenue-  
Et Hizashi s'en serait délecté ce matin encore, probablement, s'il n'y avait eu son corps tiède pressé contre le sien, son souffle chaud contre la peau nue de son épaule, le poids de son bras puissant autour de lui.  
Se réveiller tous les matins comme ça… _Fuck_ , ce serait le rêve. Et s'ils se mariaient, ce serait la réalité.

… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tenait tant que ça à se marier, en fait ?  
Il voyait deux réponses à la question.  
Réponse _number one :_ le blabla habituel, parce que le mariage, c'était la consécration de longues années d'amour, la définition même de _plus ultra_ appliqué à la romance, _et cetera et cetera_. C'était vrai quand il avait seize ans et qu'il rêvait d'emmener le grand amour de sa vie faire le tour du monde pour lui demander sa main au sommet de la tour Eiffel, d'accord. Mais aujourd'hui, à trente ans, avec trois jobs qui lui prenaient presque tout son temps, un caractère _bruyant_ qui faisait fuir tous ceux dont il se rapprochait, et son appartement toujours tellement désespérément vide qu'il se sentait obligé de le remplir avec de la musique à toute heure, peu importe que ça insupporte les voisins…  
Réponse _number two :_ il se sentait seul. Probablement. Terriblement seul, même. Ce qui était un peu pathétique, d'accord, voire carrément la lose- mais Shouta aussi était seul. Et il avait de l'amitié pour lui. De l'affection, aussi. Du _désir_ , comme établi précédemment. Alors-

« Bon ! s'exclama-t-il, soudain décidé. Tu sais quoi, Shouta ? »

Sa détermination vacilla légèrement lorsqu'aucune réponse ne lui parvint – il ne s'était quand même pas déjà rendormi, si ? –, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau grognement ne s'élève de la masse immobile contre lui.

« J'ai… J'ai bien réfléchi, poursuivit-il donc, les sourcils froncés. Et c'est d'accord. On peut se marier. Si tu veux. »

À nouveau, grand silence.  
C'était… pas forcément bon signe, ça, non ?

« … Pfft. Je suis si exceptionnel que ça au pieu ?  
– Hé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Enfin, pas que tu sois pas un bon coup, mais- »

Plutôt le contraire, même ; mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que, déjà, il sentait son compagnon poser ses lèvres contre son épaule, le faisant taire d'un coup, et puis…  
 _Sourire_.  
D'un sourire rapide, silencieux, presque imperceptible… mais il souriait. (Ou plutôt, il osait se moquer de lui, oui !)

* * *

Et donc, ils avaient bel et bien décidé de se marier, finalement.  
Le point de vue de Shouta sur la question n'avait pas changé d'un demi-poil ; quant à Hizashi, s'il y réfléchissait un peu trop sérieusement, ça lui paraissait parfaitement dément, _crazy as hell_ , mais son compagnon n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que le sérieux, ça ne lui réussissait pas, alors il s'efforçait de lâcher l'affaire.  
Ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne formaient pas un couple tout à fait compatible et fonctionnel, de toute manière. Il l'avait déjà constaté et il se l'était déjà prouvé tout seul de très, trèès nombreuses fois.

« Il nous faut une date pour la cérémonie », commença Shouta un soir qu'ils se reposaient ensemble sur son canapé. Il ne leva même pas les yeux de son roman, planta tout juste deux de ses doigts dans le mollet d'Hizashi (qui avait étendu les jambes sur ses genoux) pour attirer son attention ; puis il lui jeta un regard sérieux. « Et une idée du nombre d'invités.  
– Hmm… »

Un instant perdu dans ses pensées, le blond grimaça et se mit à fixer le plafond.

« Nos collègues de l'école, finit-il par répondre, tout en tendant un bras pour pointer son _futur époux_ d'un nouveau doigt à chaque catégorie. Et mon équipe à la radio ! Plus les membres de nos agences ! Ah, et la famille, aussi, évidemment. Tes parents, ma mère, ton oncle et ta tante, tes cousins, mon cousin – tu sais, celui qui habite aux États-Unis –, ma grand-tante, ma grande-cousine du troisième degré- »

Sentant peser sur lui le regard désapprobateur de l'autre homme, il eut la présence d'esprit de s'arrêter de lui-même dans son énumération et de lui jeter un coup d'œil interrogateur.

« J'ai une meilleure idée », fit alors Shouta, posant la main sur l'un de ses mollets dans un geste… machinal ? ou bien tendre ? _No idea_. « Toi, moi, le type de la mairie, et c'est tout. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Hizashi se redresse d'un bond, la brusquerie du mouvement envoyant voler quelques longues mèches blondes le long de son visage.

« _Hell no !_ s'exclama-t-il. On va quand même pas inviter _personne_!  
– Pourquoi pas ? » Comme toujours, il fallait bien plus que de quelques éclats de voix et d'une mimique décontenancée – même parfaitement réussie et convaincante ! – pour déstabiliser Shouta. « On fête ça au bar à ramen après et on en parle plus. »

Mais… _no !  
_ Autant il voulait bien reconnaître que peut-être, oui, éventuellement, inviter l'intégralité du pays à leur mariage n'était pas nécessairement la meilleure des idées ; autant une cérémonie sans le moindre invité, personne pour le voir s'unir à son meilleur ami de toujours, _pas de show_ , ça lui semblait juste… super triste !

« … Il faut qu'on trouve un compromis ! finit-il par dire, très intelligemment.  
– Hizashi, nous sommes des héros, je te rappelle. _Les journalistes_. »

… Oh.  
Il n'y avait pas pensé, sur le coup, mais c'était vrai : si la rumeur se répandait qu'un super-héros de sa renommée, le grand Present Mic se mariait, forcément, les médias allaient rappliquer. Et en sa qualité de héros _underground_ , ombre parmi les ombres, Shouta… déjà qu'il tenait l'idée même de passer à la télévision en horreur, ça pourrait en plus être dangereux pour lui. Si l'un de ses nombreux ennemis apprenait, quelque part, qu'ils fêtaient leur union et décidait de venir jouer les trouble-fêtes ou, par la suite, d'en attaquer un pour atteindre l'autre…  
D'un coup plus sérieux, Hizashi fronça les sourcils, et se rapprocha de Shouta jusqu'à pouvoir poser la main sur la sienne.

« Juste nos familles, alors ? proposa-t-il.  
– Avec nos collègues de Yuei, ajouta son compagnon en entremêlant leurs doigts. Et quelques amis, à la rigueur, mais uniquement des gens dignes de confiance. »

Le blond hocha la tête.  
Et c'est tout ce qu'il leur fallut pour que, quelques jours plus tard, ils parviennent à une liste d'invités plus qu'acceptable : il y avait encore quelques noms qu'ils hésitaient à y ajouter ou à en retirer, bien sûr (notamment cette ancienne voisine d'agence que Shouta refusait de voir alors qu'Hizashi, lui, la trouvait plutôt fun), mais au moins ils se retrouvaient avec un nombre de convives approximatif. À savoir, une cinquantaine de personnes.

À partir de là, la date et le lieu de la réception s'imposèrent d'eux-mêmes : dans plusieurs mois, pour avoir le temps de s'y préparer, et…

« Pas de foire.  
– _Right !_ Le mot d'ordre, c'est la discrétion ! »

Shouta ne fit même pas l'effort de retenir un rictus amusé, le bougre – mais si Hizashi prit deux secondes pour le gratifier d'une moue vexée, cela ne changeait rien au fait que leur réception se tiendrait au restaurant, et qu'il pensait déjà savoir lequel.

* * *

Quelques semaines et quelques longs, longs coups de fil et discussions plus tard, leur décision fut enfin prise : leur mariage aurait lieu au mois de février, le samedi 19 plus exactement, puis leurs invités et eux-mêmes se rendraient dans ce joli restaurant avec vue sur la mer pour y faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit-  
Enfin. Hizashi était tout à fait motivé à s'amuser toute la nuit, lui, dans le genre, _let's party all night long !_ , mais il doutait que ce soit le cas de son… cher et tendre futur époux présentement penché sur les dossiers de ses élèves depuis une heure et demie.

 _Whatever_. Shouta n'en avait pas l'air, comme ça, avec sa tête d'endormi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, mais il se donnait à fond dans son job, non, ses jobs – alors il avait de quoi être fatigué. Le connaissant, il n'allait probablement même pas vouloir qu'ils partent en lune de miel avant les vacances scolaires ; tu parles d'un _workaholic_ en puissance !

« Shouuutaaa, lui lança-t-il, le ton énergique mais la voix pas suffisamment forte pour le prendre par surprise. Je vais appeler la mairie et le resto ! »

L'autre homme ne s'embarrassa pas d'autre réponse que d'un vague hochement de tête, assorti d'un grognement plutôt approbateur, mais Hizashi ne s'en offusqua pas. Il était de bonne humeur, de toute façon – la perspective de son mariage avec Shouta le mettait de bonne humeur. C'était un peu difficile à expliquer, mais à chaque fois qu'il y pensait avec son âme et pas avec sa tête, c'était juste… _yeah_ , quoi !  
Il avait trente-et-un an depuis peu, et après des années et des années de malédiction en amour il allait enfin se marier. Avec son meilleur ami. La personne à qui il tenait le plus au monde, même. Juste… Shouta, avec ses petites manies qu'il connaissait par cœur et sa personnalité, tout ce qu'il était, si différente de la sienne et pourtant si compatible.

Il s'empara de son téléphone le sourire aux lèvres et en fredonnant un air joyeux.  
Et puis, l'espace d'un instant, tandis qu'il tapait le premier numéro qu'il devait appeler, il se dit que ce serait quand même vachement chouette que Shouta ressente la même chose – et il s'arrêta net. _Wait_. Et si Shouta ne ressentait pas la même chose ?

« … Shouta ? osa-t-il demander, le ton un peu moins assuré qu'à son habitude. Tu… es sûr que tu veux faire ça, hein ? »

Après tout, à partir du moment où il aurait effectué ces réservations, ce serait difficile de revenir en arrière-

« Oui. »

Aussitôt, le blond se sentit laisser échapper un soupir. _Alright_. Tant mieux.  
Installé à la table de la cuisine, l'autre homme posa son crayon un instant, le temps de relever sur lui deux yeux sombres.

« Les réservations, ça s'annule, si jamais, ajouta-t-il. Et dans le pire des cas, on pourra toujours divorcer.  
– Hein ?! » Hizashi écarquilla les yeux. « J'ai pas l'intention de t'épouser pour divorcer juste après ! _What the hell_ , Shouta ! Toi et moi, c'est pour la vie, _baby_! »

En réponse, il ne reçut qu'un sourire amusé, moqueur, mais aussi étrangement satisfait – c'est alors qu'il comprit que son compagnon plaisantait, et il fit la moue.

« Content de l'apprendre », commenta simplement Shouta avant de s'en retourner à son travail.

* * *

Une fois la mairie contactée et le restaurant réservé, en fait, Hizashi eut la surprise de se rendre compte qu'il ne leur restait… plus tant de choses que ça à préparer.  
Ils avaient encore six mois à attendre, d'ici au mariage, et il s'était renseigné, il avait bien réfléchi même : la nourriture, ce serait le restaurant qui s'en chargerait, tout ce qui était photo et vidéo, malheureusement, mieux valait éviter (si ça fuitait, ce serait _terrible_ ), et pour la musique, il ne faisait aucun doute que Shouta le laisserait préparer la playlist… ou plutôt, qu'il s'insurgerait si Shouta ne le laissait pas préparer la playlist.  
Mais son Shouta était un chic type, donc il le laisserait préparer la playlist. _Obviously_.

Ne restaient donc que le gâteau, la déco, les invitations et tout ce qui avait trait à leur propre tenue. _Aka_ , des trucs dont son futur époux se fichait sans doute éperdument.

… Comme s'il allait le laisser passer à côté de tout le fun de l'organisation de leur grande fête rien qu'à eux, mais bien sûr !  
Non, _seriously_ , hors de question qu'il choisisse toute la décoration tout seul – même si parcourir les sites web et les catalogues à la recherche des meilleures idées, c'était l'éclate, il ne se voyait pas ne pas demander l'avis de Shouta. Alors c'est précisément ce qu'il fit : il partit à la chasse aux concepts de son côté, puis il les présenta à l'autre homme. À n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit.

Le soir, en sifflotant, pendant que Shouta cuisinait et qu'il ne l'aidait pas, par exemple. Ou le matin, au réveil, quand Shouta n'avait pas les yeux en face des trous. Ou en pleine journée, même, à la pause en salle des maîtres-  
Et si son compagnon se contenta de lui répondre d'un grognement satisfait ou désapprobateur, tout d'abord, il ne tarda pas à en avoir… disons, un peu marre. _To be expected_ , songerait d'ailleurs Hizashi lorsqu'il prendrait le temps d'y repenser en mettant de côté son excitation à l'idée de préparer la plus grande et la plus belle cérémonie romantique de sa vie.  
Toujours est-il qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre. Vraiment.

« _Hey,_ Eraser ! l'appela-t-il pour attirer son attention, tout en le rattrapant dans les couloirs de Yuei. Regarde, et un gâteau comme ça, ça te dit ? »

Shouta avait déjà refusé le gâteau en forme de guitare électrique, la pièce montée recouverte de piques (avec effet métallisé !) et celle parsemée de notes de musique – mais à coup sûr, un immense gâteau représentant le visage d'un chat, ça devrait lui plaire, non ?  
… Malheureusement, le regard qu'il lui jeta – sans même avoir posé les yeux sur l'écran du téléphone qu'Hizashi lui tendait, cela dit – était sans équivoque. Et la réponse était non, avec un supplément de _tu as trente secondes pour dégager avant que je t'étrangle_.

« Hizashi, murmura-t-il entre ses dents, l'agacement évident dans sa voix comme dans toute son attitude. Tu as vraiment l'intention de m'épouser pour tenir notre promesse, ou bien c'est _juste_ pour planifier cette foutue cérémonie ? »

Sa première réaction fut : _ouch_. Okay, c'était pas très sympa, ça – refroidi, il eut même un mouvement de recul.  
Mais la seconde- oh, la seconde-

 _Aucun des deux, abruti !_ eut-il envie de hurler, tellement fort qu'il se sentit serrer les poings. _Je veux t'épouser parce que je t'aime !_

… _Wait_.  
Parce que… _je t'aime_ … ?

Oh _for the love of everything holy_ , pourquoi fallait-il toujours, toujours, _toujours_ qu'il ait ce genre de révélations super importantes dans les moments les _moins_ opportuns – comme ceux où il était en train de se disputer avec l'homme dont il venait de comprendre qu'il était amoureux, par exemple ?

Dépité, déboussolé, en colère contre lui-même et contre Shouta mais surtout contre lui-même, il écarquilla les yeux, fronça les sourcils, desserra les poings, grimaça, se défit de sa grimace, resserra les poings-

« … Les deux ! finit-il par lâcher, ne serait-ce que pour sauver les meubles. Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à faire d'une pierre deux coups, et à s'amuser en faisant ce qui doit être fait !  
– Eh bien _amuse-toi_ tout seul. »

Shouta ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre avant de tourner les talons. Et juste comme ça, il resta seul dans le couloir, aussi pathétique qu'un lama sous la pluie et parfaitement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sinon regarder son futur époux – et meilleur ami, et personne la plus importante dans sa vie, et homme qu'il aimait, _for fuck's sake_ – s'éloigner.

* * *

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se prenait le chou avec Shouta, évidemment. Depuis seize ans qu'ils se connaissaient, et étant donné les différences entre leurs personnalités, ils étaient d'ores et déjà passés par à peu près toutes les disputes possibles et inimaginables – des petites prises de bec parce que l'un était trop mou ou l'autre trop bruyant aux plus grosses embrouilles dont la résolution avait même parfois nécessité l'intervention d'un ami commun.  
Cela dit.  
C'était la première fois qu'il se prenait le chou avec Shouta alors qu'ils étaient censés se marier dans moins de six mois et qu'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il l'aimait. (Bon, okay, la situation actuelle était sans doute un peu trop spécifique pour avoir eu l'occasion de se présenter précédemment.)

Comme ils sortaient ensemble mais qu'ils n'étaient pas techniquement _en couple_ , et comme il squattait chez Shouta depuis de longues semaines mais qu'ils ne vivaient pas officiellement _ensemble_ , il hésita un peu à attendre son compagnon à la fin des cours, ce jour-là. Shouta vint, cependant – et le trajet en voiture jusqu'à son appartement se fit dans le silence le plus complet mais il ne demanda pas à Hizashi de s'en aller.  
Ce qui était un bon point. Carrément un bon point. Dans l'état où étaient les choses, il n'était pas sûr qu'il supporterait que l'autre homme lui demande de partir, à vrai dire. L'état en question étant le fait qu'il l'aimait, bien sûr.

Parce qu'il l'aimait.  
 _Oui_ , il avait conscience qu'il se l'était déjà dit au moins quatre-vingt-six fois, merci. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire ! Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se trouvait tellement- tellement- tellement _stupide_! Bien sûr qu'il aimait Shouta, mais bien sûr qu'il l'aimait comme un amant et pas uniquement comme un ami – cette compatibilité ne leur venait pas de nulle part, enfin, et le plaisir qu'il avait à le prendre dans ses bras, à l'embrasser, à le faire sourire ou gémir ou froncer les sourcils ou, juste, regarder dans sa direction- !

 _Il l'aimait_.  
Problème : s'il avait des doutes quant aux sentiments de son compagnon, ce dernier lui avait à nouveau très clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne l'épousait, lui, que pour _tenir leur promesse_. Les baisers, les gestes tendres ? Des petits désagréments dont il s'accommodait, probablement. La cohabitation ? Un avantage – c'était toujours agréable, d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui se partager les tâches ménagères et autres corvées. Le sexe ? Un bonus plutôt sympa, rien de plus.

 _Argh_ , mais quelle galère !  
C'était tellement compliqué, à vrai dire, que ça commençait à affecter leur collaboration au lycée – et évidemment, il n'en fallut pas plus que pour que certains de leurs collègues ne le remarquent. Une collègue en particulier, en fait.

« Hé, Mic, chouchou », l'appela-t-elle quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils se trouvaient seuls en salle des professeurs… parce que Shouta corrigeait ses copies dans sa classe ou en salle de repos, désormais. Hizashi eut à peine le courage de regarder Midnight lui emprunter sa chaise pour s'installer à côté de lui. « Il s'est passé quelque chose, avec Eraser ? Vous avez rompu ? »

… _Sorry, what?  
_ Son ébahissement dut se lire son visage – forcément, puisque _toutes_ ses émotions se lisaient sur son visage ! –, car sa collègue écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

« C'était une relation purement physique, et l'un de vous a développé des sentiments pour l'autre ? _Oh_ , mince.  
– Mais non ! » Il se redressa brusquement, les poings serrés. « Enfin si, peut-être, mais pas comme ça ! Ce- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est super compliqué !  
– … C'est exactement en ces termes que je décrirais une relation entre _sex friends_ qui a mal tourné, mais si tu veux m'expliquer, je t'écoute. Tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi pour te consoler si jamais, Mic. »

Tout en parlant, elle croisa les jambes et déposa sagement (si tant était que l'adjectif de _sage_ puisse vraiment être associé à une héroïne telle que Midnight) les mains sur ses genoux ; puis elle ponctua sa proposition d'un sourire lourd de sens qu'Hizashi choisit – sans doute avec raison, pour une fois – d'ignorer.  
Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas faire de même du regard qu'elle lui jetait à présent ; zut, il en avait encore trop dit ! Maintenant, il allait être obligé de tout lui raconter, et…

« Okay, okay, finit-il par soupirer en rendant les armes, les paumes levées. Pour commencer, disons queee… on va se marier ? »

 _Enfin, si ça tient toujours_ , voulut-il ajouter – mais sa collègue ne lui en laissa pas le temps, l'air surpris, puis indigné, puis presque en colère et exigeant qu'il lui raconte absolument tout et dans les moindres détails.  
Alors il lui raconta : la promesse, Shouta qui voulait la tenir tout d'abord, lui qui avait longtemps hésité, leur décision de vivre ensemble, leur compatibilité… Bon, il fit exprès d'omettre tout ce qui avait trait à leur intimité, bien sûr, parce qu'il se passerait avec grand plaisir des commentaires de l'experte sur la question, _thanks but no thanks_ – mais l'organisation de leur union à venir, leur dispute, le fait qu'il l'aimait ! Que Shouta ne ressentait probablement pas la même chose, aussi ; qu'ils étaient en froid pour une bêtise, mais qu'Hizashi ne savait pas par où aborder le problème-

Et il n'eut pas besoin de se plaindre bien longtemps, à vrai dire, (bien moins longtemps que ce qu'il aurait aimé, même), pour que son amie lui trouve une solution _de génie_.  
Enfin.  
« De génie », c'était vite dit. Une solution, en tout cas. Une solution qui prenait la forme d'une soirée dans un restaurant de la ville plutôt tranquille, accompagnés de tous les professeurs de Yuei que l'invitation intéresserait. Shouta n'était pas fan de ce genre de sorties, clairement pas, mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il accepta lorsque Midnight lui en parla – et donc Hizashi n'eut qu'à attendre le soir même pour se retrouver attablé avec ceux de ses collègues qui avaient pu se libérer, en face d'une Nemuri qui lui jetait des regards lourds de sous-entendus (même si la plupart signifiaient _tu t'es encore fourré dans un sacré pétrin, chéri des îles_ ) et… à côté de Shouta.

Car oui, pour une raison qui lui échappait, Shouta avait consenti à s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
… Bon, pour ne lui adresser la parole que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire. De tout le repas, à vrai dire, il ne lui parla que pour lui demander de lui passer le sel et lui proposer de l'eau – en dehors de ça, il passa la soirée à échanger quelques commentaires avec All Might, qui avait l'air à peu près aussi mal à l'aise qu'Hizashi l'était, et…  
 _Raah_ , _it sucked!_ C'était complètement _pas cool_ , il n'avait pas d'autre mot ! Le truc le plus frustrant du monde ! Que de se trouver là, l'épaule effleurant presque celle de l'homme qu'il aimait, et pourtant Shouta tournait la tête sitôt qu'Hizashi osait un regard dans sa direction – il n'en pouvait plus ! Il voulait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas très mature lui-même, mais sincèrement, une attitude pareille, c'était-

 _Alright_ , il n'arrêtait pas de froncer les sourcils depuis dix minutes au moins, et l'agacement qu'il ressentait commençait à transparaître dans son attitude et dans ses mots. Ça n'allait pas le faire ; il fallait qu'il se calme. Du genre, _one, two, one two_ , inspiration à fond puis expiration-  
Ça ne fonctionnait pas. Rien à faire.  
Alors il déposa les armes, ferma les yeux, rien qu'un instant, et se leva de sa chaise.

« _Sorry, everybody!_ lança-t-il à la cantonade, mais pour une fois sa bonne humeur et son énergie sonnaient clairement feintes, et il remarqua bien que ses collègues n'étaient pas dupes. Je vais prendre l'air un moment, mais pas de panique, je reviens après la coupure pub ! »

Tout, vraiment, pour s'éloigner de Shouta un moment. Le laisser respirer, et se laisser respirer lui-même, d'ailleurs ; l'ambiance était juste… trop pesante, et Hizashi n'avait jamais été bien doué pour régler les problèmes par lui-même.  
Avec un long soupir et la moue dépitée, il se laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'appuya contre la devanture du restaurant et leva les yeux au ciel. En temps normal, il aurait trouvé ça super joli et romantique, l'odeur de la nuit et les lumières de la ville qui brillaient dans le ciel noir – mais il n'était pas _franchement_ d'humeur à trouver quoi que ce soit romantique. Pas quand il était en froid avec l'élu de son cœur pour… pour quoi, au fait, déjà ?  
Un truc stupide, probablement. C'étaient toujours des trucs stupides.

« Hizashi. »

 _Oh_. Cette voix.  
Pris au dépourvu, le blond écarquilla les yeux et tourna la tête, pour se reprendre et récupérer une moue au moins un peu vexée au dernier moment. Sans lui offrir plus qu'un léger haussement du sourcil gauche, Shouta vint s'installer à côté de lui, évidemment – mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il faisait l'effort de s'approcher un minimum de lui après trois jours de relations tendues qu'Hizashi allait tout de suite lui pardonner son comportement de la soirée, merci bien.  
… _Well_.  
Il devait s'en douter, car il resta longtemps debout à côté de lui, immobile et silencieux, les bras croisés, sans lui adresser la parole ni le regarder. Et puis, lorsqu'il eut entendu la respiration de son compagnon se calmer un peu, sans doute, ou juste lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, il soupira à son tour.

« Nous sommes de parfaits abrutis, dit-il, comme si c'était une évidence.  
– … Pardon ? » Hizashi grimaça, pas sûr que ce discours lui plaise (ce n'était pas _exactement_ le genre d'excuses qu'il attendait, en fait), mais Shouta n'en tint pas compte.  
« J'aurais dû faire preuve de plus de patience, finit-il tout de même par admettre. Je suis désolé. Et pour ce soir, aussi. »

 _Oh…  
_ Il n'était pas rare que Shouta assume ses erreurs, parce que c'était quelqu'un de responsable, mais dans une situation comme celle-ci… L'autre homme sentit son cœur flancher et un faible sourire courber ses lèvres. Ça lui faisait un peu mal de l'admettre, bien sûr, mais… si Shouta prenait la peine de faire le premier pas…

« Et moi, je sais très bien que mon enthousiasme peut être un peu lourd, parfois, avoua-t-il à son tour. _Ugh!_ Je suis… _sorry_. Vraiment. »

La réponse se fit attendre. Et puis-

« Et donc, nous sommes de parfaits abrutis. »

\- mais le ton amusé, légèrement. Et les doigts froids qui effleurèrent les siens avec une tendresse qui serra sa poitrine et lui donna envie de rire aux éclats.

« … Oui. » Il laissa s'écouler une seconde, encore, avant d'entremêler ses doigts à ceux de Shouta et de récupérer toute son énergie, définitivement. « _Yoosh !_ Allez, Eraser, retournons montrer à nos chers collègues de quoi de véritables _best friends_ sont capables !  
– … Tu as conscience qu'il ne s'agit pas de super-vilains à arrêter ? »

Lorsqu'Hizashi l'attira à l'intérieur du restaurant, la main toujours dans la sienne, il ne protesta pas, cependant ; et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la soirée ait enfin l'occasion de se terminer bien mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé.

* * *

Alors bien sûr, en bons « parfaits abrutis » qu'ils étaient, ils oublièrent totalement de se lâcher la main avant de rejoindre la table où se trouvaient toujours les autres professeurs de Yuei, et ils s'attirèrent plus d'un regard curieux en revenant enfin réconciliés-  
Mais ce n'était pas forcément plus mal, en fait. Parce qu'au lieu de le lâcher en vitesse, de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, de lui jeter un regard noir ou de lui reprocher le fait que leurs collègues _savaient_ , sans doute, maintenant – Shouta resserra l'emprise de ses doigts gelés sur les siens et, jetant un regard morne à leurs compagnons de table, annonça platement :

« Oui, pour ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant, nous allons nous marier. En février. »

 _And. Like. Wow_.  
C'était la déclaration la moins énergique du monde, en toute franchise, mais il n'en fallut pas plus pour remplir d'un coup toutes les jauges d'hystérie qui palpitaient au sein du cœur d'Hizashi ; parce que Shouta allait bel et bien l'épouser ! Cette dispute n'avait pas mis en péril leur promesse ! Enfin, il se doutait bien qu'une simple dispute ne mettrait pas en péril leur promesse, ils s'engueulaient suffisamment souvent pour qu'une petite prise de bec de plus ne représente aucun danger pour leur relation – mais quand même !  
Non sans une bonne dose d'enthousiasme (juste comme il en avait le secret, _yeah_!), il laissa son épaule heurter celle de _son futur époux_ sans ménagement et offrit à ses collègues un sourire aussi fier que satisfait.

« Et vous êtes tous invités, bien sûr ! » ajouta-t-il – puis, sans même réfléchir, il se pencha sur son compagnon et déposa un rapide baiser contre sa tempe, à moitié dans ses cheveux noirs jamais coiffés.

Évidemment, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Nemuri siffla, les gratifia même de quelques applaudissements, bientôt accompagnée par plusieurs des autres professeurs, eeet Shouta lui enfonça sans douceur son coude entre les côtes. _Ouch_.

« Eh bien, Mic, heureusement que tu es là, commenta la jeune femme. On avait jamais vu notre Shouta aussi mignon, avant ! »

Elle pouffa de rire – alors son cher et tendre bien-aimé, effectivement _adorable_ avec son air un peu gêné (et surtout très agacé, mais aussi un peu gêné !), maintenant qu'Hizashi le regardait, lui grogna avec amour qu'il allait _l'étriper_ , et le blond ne put qu'éclater de rire à son tour. _Of course_.

C'était une bonne soirée, vraiment.  
C'est ce qu'il se dit lorsque, bien après dix heures du soir, Nemuri, Shouta et lui furent les derniers à quitter le restaurant ; et ce n'était pas juste parce qu'All Might avait choisi le moment où l'élu de son cœur tentait de l'étrangler pour les féliciter sur la stabilité de leur relation, _no sir_ , _not at all_! Ou en tout cas, pas uniquement. Il y avait Nemuri, aussi, qui leur adressa un dernier sourire mi-moqueur mi-attendri, qui lui fit un petit clin d'œil en s'éloignant de son côté – et Shouta. Comme toujours, c'était Shouta.

Il avait la main froide blottie contre la sienne sur le chemin du retour et Hizashi se prit à siffloter joyeusement. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il en avait conscience, mais il _adorait_ tenir la main de Shouta, sentir ses doigts forts et ses paumes rugueuses tout contre la sienne ; tout comme il adorait marcher à ses côtés sous les lampadaires dans la nuit noire. Et lui parler du repas de ce soir, de leurs collègues, de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la gare déserte. Et sentir sa main lâcher la sienne pour qu'il puisse passer un bras autour de sa taille-  
Non, okay, _screw that_ , il adorait tout ce que Shouta faisait ou presque, et tout ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Ses yeux noirs au regard sérieux, profond, intense. Sa longue cicatrice juste sous le droit. Sa barbe de quelques jours, mal arrangée, pas entretenue, pour dissimuler une peau qu'Hizashi savait douce et pâle-

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ? »

Ah oui, sa voix, aussi. Grave et nonchalante.  
Sans que le blond n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, trop perdu qu'il était dans sa contemplation, son compagnon s'était approché, et maintenant leurs nez se touchaient presque ; alors Hizashi inclina le visage et se pencha jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent, les yeux mi-clos mais toujours rivés dans ceux de l'homme qu'il aimait. Qu'il aimait de tout son être. Juste, _so freaking much_. Tellement qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu ne pas le réaliser plus tôt.

« Shouta, laissa-t-il échapper plus qu'il ne murmura, j'ai envie de t'embrasser-  
– Tu viens de le faire, abruti. »

Et sans le moindre remords à l'idée de l'avoir interrompu (mais Hizashi s'en foutait un peu, pour être honnête), il élimina à nouveau toute distance qu'il restait encore entre eux deux. Le baiser fut chaste, une simple pression de la bouche de Shouta contre la sienne, et pourtant Hizashi en savoura chaque milliseconde, puis le répliqua encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres soient humides et leurs souffles courts.  
Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent un instant, le blond retira ses lunettes et les glissa dans la poche de sa veste – après quoi sa main droite remonta jusqu'au visage de Shouta, l'une de ses phalanges caressa sa joue, son index se glissa sous son menton, et lorsqu'il l'embrassa à nouveau il n'eut qu'à passer la langue sur ses lèvres pour que l'autre homme les entrouvre docilement.

D'ordinaire, ou du moins jusqu'ici, Hizashi avait toujours été du genre à embrasser comme il vivait au quotidien : avec énergie, avec toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait, dans le genre _rock'n'roll_ avec les mains de son ou sa partenaire qui s'attaquaient à sa ceinture en même temps et la tête qui se mettait à leur tourner _vite_. Mais Shouta préférait à la fougue et à l'excitation frénétique la lenteur, l' _intensité_ – prendre le temps de redécouvrir sa bouche à chaque nouveau baiser, d'avaler ses soupirs, de lui arracher gémissement de frustration après gémissement de frustration…  
Et Hizashi ne savait plus où il en était.  
Ou plutôt si, au diable tout ce qu'il avait cru aimer jusqu'ici – _to hell with it !_ –, parce qu'il n'y avait rien de meilleur que de sentir le désir s'accumuler lentement au creux de son estomac ; d'ouvrir les yeux pour trouver Shouta les paupières closes et les joues rouges ; de les fermer pour l'entendre murmurer son prénom avec envie.

« Tu t'améliores », finit-il par souffler, une seconde qu'ils tâchaient tous deux de reprendre leur respiration, et le blond sentit un long frisson le parcourir des épaules au bas du dos.

Puis son meilleur ami- Non, son petit ami- Non, son futur mari glissa sa main gauche entre eux deux, la leva jusqu'à ce que son index se pose contre sa lèvre inférieure, l'empêche de plaquer à nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne, l'oblige à le regarder droit dans les yeux-

« Continue comme ça, et- »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase ; il dut juger plus intéressant de renouer le contact, finalement, et les quelques instants (secondes ? minutes ? _whatever_ ) suffirent à sa langue pour faire perdre à Hizashi toute notion de… à peu près tout ce qui existait en dehors de Shouta, à vrai dire.  
Lorsque le blond reprit ses esprits, les doigts de son compagnon s'étaient perdus dans le tissu de sa chemise et lui-même était à bout de souffle, les pupilles dilatées et le cœur battant – mais pas parce que chaque parcelle de son corps lui criait de ramener Shouta tout contre lui au plus vite, enfin, pas seulement. Il ne tarda pas à se calmer un peu, d'ailleurs, assez pour appuyer son front contre celui de l'autre homme ; sans pour autant le lâcher du regard.

« Hizashi ? »

Il y avait… _tellement_ de choses qu'il aurait aimé lui dire, là, maintenant. Tellement d'émotions qui se disputaient au creux de ses tripes et dans sa tête. Et pourtant (oui, oui, une fois n'était pas coutume, et _lui aussi_ il se rendait compte de l'ironie de la situation, merci bien), il n'avait pas les mots. Il était sans voix. Lui, Present Mic, l'animateur radio préféré de la jeune génération et de la moins jeune, _the one and only voice hero_ , il était sans voix – _what the hell !_

Il aimait Shouta. Il en était amoureux fou, même, à chaque jour un peu plus. Et il avait envie de le lui dire – non, _scratch that_ , de le crier au monde entier, sur toutes les ondes et aussi les web radios. Seulement…

Shouta ne l'aimait pas, si ? Ils allaient se marier pour tenir une vieille promesse, c'était tout. Ils vivaient ensemble, ils s'embrassaient, ils faisaient l'amour parce que c'était agréable, rien de plus. Pour ce qu'Hizashi en savait, il était même probable que son compagnon n'ait pas le moindre intérêt pour l'aspect romantique des relations – et donc, hors de question qu'il le mette mal à l'aise avec ses… sentiments.

« Hizashi, à quoi tu joues. »

Il voulut répondre, mais un bruit attira son attention et lui fit redresser la tête. Presqu'aussitôt, il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller.

« … _Wait_. Shouta, le train vient de partir sans nous. »

* * *

Dans sa conception absolument sensée et réaliste (« inutilement romantique », avait dit Shouta, mais son avis ne comptait pas parce qu'il n'y connaissait _rien_ en romance – c'était le genre de personne à croire qu'il y avait des incohérences dans _Titanic_ , _for heaven's sake_!) du mariage et de ce à quoi une cérémonie était censée ressembler, Hizashi avait toujours imaginé qu'il ne découvrirait pas son époux ou épouse avant qu'on l'autorise à se retourner devant l'autel et à poser deux yeux émerveillés sur l'amour de sa vie, plus sublime que jamais dans une tenue parfaite, illuminant toute la salle de sa présence-  
Un beau rêve qui vola en éclats, toutefois, lorsque Nemuri lui annonça avec agacement que la séance d'essayage à laquelle elle avait traîné de force son cher et tendre s'était révélée plus qu'infructueuse. Non seulement Shouta avait horreur du shopping, mais en plus il ne supportait pas les costumes (ou toute tenue qui ne soit pas sa combinaison de super-héros ou un ensemble du type t-shirt et pantalon de training, _actually_ ) ; alors forcément…

Nemuri était catégorique : elle ne se battrait plus avec Shouta, du moins, pas toute seule.  
Et donc, mais c'était vraiment parce qu'il aimait son futur époux, _like_ , _a whole freaking lot_ , Hizashi laissa tomber l'idée de découvrir un nouveau Shouta le jour de leur mariage et remonta ses manches pour l'emmener choisir leurs costumes ensemble.

Malheureusement, ce samedi-là ne tarda pas à le trouver lèvre retroussée et sourcils froncés, les mains sur les hanches tandis qu'il jetait des regards noir au miroir devant lui, et son futur époux – qui avait baissé les bras avant même leur entrée dans la boutique – sagement assis quelque part derrière lui. À côté de lui, Nemuri avait croisé les jambes et lui montrait des photos de chatons mignons sur son portable, sans le moindre souci pour la mission d'importance pourtant _cruciale_ qui les occupait présentement.  
À savoir : leur trouver un costume à tous les deux pour leur mariage. Dans trois mois à peine, donc.  
Et en même temps, malgré son enthousiasme et son énergie à toute épreuve, Hizashi était forcé d'avouer que ce magasin était un peu… _lame_. Enfin, rien que la playlist qu'ils passaient était catastrophique ! Le volume n'était pas assez fort pour qu'on en profite bien, et puis ce n'étaient que des morceaux sans saveur qui se ressemblaient les uns les autres ! Aucune variété, aucune recherche musicale ! Aucun effort-

Bref, d'un commun accord avec son âme de DJ, il décida d'emmener ses deux compagnons dans une _autre_ boutique.  
Puis il s'indigna de voir que tous les costumes disponibles étaient noirs ou gris ou un mélange triste des deux, et chercha encore une autre boutique (franchement, du noir ? _No way !_ ) – et finalement la troisième fut la bonne, car il y trouva une tenue qui lui fit lever un sourcil d'appréciation.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il, fier de lui, une fois qu'il eut enfilé le costume en question – _blanc_ , parce qu'après tout, quelle couleur plus adaptée à un mariage que le blanc immaculé, _right_? Bon, il aurait apprécié une petite touche de couleur en plus, mais…

Lorsqu'il se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil interrogateur au principal intéressé (Shouta, donc, son futur mari, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas suivi, c'était à lui qu'Hizashi avait envie de plaire !), cependant, l'autre homme se contenta de le fixer platement. Ce qui, en langage Shouta, signifiait _je m'en fous_.  
Nemuri eut l'amabilité de se montrer un tantinet plus efficace, heureusement.

« Hm, tourne-toi ? lui lança-t-elle, une ombre de malice dans le regard et dans la voix, et Hizashi s'exécuta. Oooh, c'est bien ce que je pensais, ça te fait un très joli petit cul. Pas vrai, Shouta ? »

Dans le miroir, il la vit mettre un petit coup d'épaule amusé à son futur époux, mais celui-ci se contenta de marmonner quelque chose et de croiser les bras. Cela dit… Il sembla bien à Hizashi qu'il avait l'air un peu gêné ; et il n'en était pas sûr, mais si c'était bien le cas, c'était _carrément_ bon signe, non ? Ne serait-ce que parce que ça présagerait peut-être d'une nuit de noces du _tonnerre_!

Son sourire retrouvé, il poursuivit les essayages un moment encore, mais son choix était fait, _no doubt_ ; alors il se mit en tête de faire enfiler le même costume à son bien-aimé, mais Shouta refusa parce que le blanc, c'était salissant (mais ça ne le serait pas autant s'il faisait un minimum attention à ses vêtements, aussi ! Enfin, c'était de Shouta dont on parlait, évidemment qu'il allait s'asseoir partout sans faire gaffe à rien), et de toute manière il ne porterait que du noir ou du gris, seulement Hizashi tenaient _vraiment_ à ce qu'ils soient assortis-

Tant et si bien que l'employée du magasin lui apparut presque comme un ange salvateur lorsqu'elle finit, timidement, par leur proposer le même costume que celui d'Hizashi, mais en noir, chemise comprise.  
C'était… un bon compromis, étonnamment. Chacun dans la couleur qu'il affectionnait, mais le modèle était le même – et force était d'avouer que le noir allait sacrément bien à Shouta, n'empêche. Ne leur manquait plus qu'un petit détail…

« Excusez-moi, _miss_! interpella-t-il la vendeuse. Je peux voir ce que vous avez comme nœuds papillon, s'il vous plaît ?  
– Des _nœuds papillon_? demanda Shouta, l'air peu convaincu.  
– _Of course_ , mec ! C'est ennuyant, les cravates ! »

Il ne releva pas, heureusement, et laissa l'autre homme observer l'assortiment à loisir pendant qu'il retournait auprès de Nemuri (et de sa collection de photos de chats, probablement). Cela ne lui prit pas bien longtemps, cela dit – car tout de suite deux modèles attirèrent son regard, et il se hâta de demander à les essayer.  
Une seconde, encore, et un nœud papillon doré à paillettes venait compléter son ensemble déjà sublime, tandis que Shouta regardait sans conviction la petite vendeuse l'aider à revêtir le modèle identique, mais de couleur argent. La voilà, la petite touche de folie qu'il leur manquait, le _something special_ qui rendaient leurs tenues magiques ! Et quand il pivota sur ses talons il était sûr qu'il découvrirait son futur mari plus beau que jamais-

… _oh god_. Shouta était… tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Enfin ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'il le savait – mais en ce moment précis, tout particulièrement, avec son air un-peu-gêné-un-peu-agacé dans le costume qu'il porterait à leur mariage, il était-  
Hizashi n'avait pas les mots pour le décrire, mais lui-même, en tout cas, il était _amoureux_. Et la vision qui s'offrait à lui faillit bien faire monter quelques larmes à ses yeux, tandis qu'un large sourire prenait possession de son visage.

« Hizashi ? » l'appela l'autre homme, décontenancé.

 _Je t'aime_ , eut-il envie de répondre.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise ; alors il fit un pas dans sa direction, ajusta son nœud papillon avec tendresse, et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser jusqu'à sentir sa paume pratiquement _s'enfoncer_ dans son visage.  
… _Ouch_ , c'était quoi cette _trahison_?!

« Shoutaa ! geignit-il aussitôt.  
– Pas ici. »

D'accord, c'était vrai, son futur époux avait horreur des démonstrations d'affection en plein jour dans des endroits publics, surtout alors qu'ils avaient des spectateurs (dont Nemuri, présentement morte de rire non loin d'eux), mais…  
Enfin.  
Ravalant sa moue boudeuse, Hizashi se consola en se disant qu'il aurait droit à tous les bisous qu'il voudrait lorsqu'ils seraient rentrés, sans doute. _Et le jour de leur mariage_.

* * *

Jour qui, à vrai dire, ne cessa plus de s'approcher encore et encore à partir de là – et bientôt tous les invités furent, _well_ , officiellement invités, tous eurent répondu, sa mère lui ayant gentiment demandé au passage comment cela se faisait qu'il ait mis autant de temps à épouser Shouta (et ça voulait dire quoi, ça ?!)…  
En bref, tout fut prêt. Ne leur restait qu'à vivre ensemble, semaine après semaine, jusqu'au jour J ; et c'est précisément ce qu'ils firent.

C'était un rêve éveillé, _to be honest._ _To be really freaking honest_.  
Tous les matins, Hizashi se réveillait aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aimait, superbement mal rasé et tout grognon dans leurs draps défaits, et puis ils se préparaient ensemble : le petit-déjeuner, qu'il s'arrangeait pour que Shouta prenne quitte à le lui servir au lit, la douche, ces moments où ils se brossaient les dents côte à côte dans la petite salle de bain, suivis d'une longue journée à l'école ou au studio ou sur le terrain… Et c'était pénible, des fois, fatigant et interminable, mais le soir le blond rentrait toujours pour retrouver Shouta _à la maison_ , ou l'y attendre, même jusqu'au bout de la nuit, et ensuite ils discutaient ou ils s'embrassaient ou ils corrigeaient des copies ou ils jouaient avec les chats ou ils faisaient l'amour ou ils se disputaient ou ils allaient se coucher sans même s'être dit bonne nuit.  
Tout était parfait, vraiment.  
Et à chaque fois qu'Hizashi posait les yeux sur son futur époux il sentait son cœur se serrer d'affection à son égard. _Il_ était parfait.

C'était un peu stupide, du coup, ou carrément stupide même, mais il aurait dû le voir venir.

Le jour où ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine, Shouta occupé à lire la recette pendant qu'Hizashi épluchait les légumes, et qu'il sifflotait _slash_ fredonnait (oui, en alternant) à bas volume un de ces vieux morceaux de disco qu'il aimait bien lorsque son compagnon se tourna vers lui.

« Je connais ce morceau, lui dit-il. Comment ça va, déjà… »

L'espace d'un instant, il se mit à fredonner à son tour, comme il essayait sans doute de retrouver la suite de l'air ; puis, les sourcils froncés, il dut soudain se rappeler les paroles car il se mit à _chanter_. Seulement, c'était une vieille chanson, une du genre de celles… qu'Hizashi aimait beaucoup bien sûr, mais dont il ne croyait pas avoir écouté le CD _si_ souvent que ça sur la vieille chaîne hi-fi qu'il avait apportée en emménageant ici… non ?

« _Yep, that's it_ , mais… Comment tu connais les paroles ? demanda-t-il, honnêtement surpris.  
– Tu la passais tout le temps à la radio, pendant un moment, répondit son compagnon sans même le regarder. Pendant ton quart d'heure disco ou je sais pas quoi. »

… et Hizashi manqua de se couper avec son économe.  
Alors oui, d'accord, le « quart d'heure disco ou je sais pas quoi », c'était en fait la _minute eighties_ , une petite habitude sur _Put Your Hands Up! Radio_ qui consistait à passer un grand classique des années 80 à chaque heure, mais-

« … Shouta. Ça fait _quatre ans_ que je fais plus ça. »

Quatre ans qu'il avait changé la programmation et qu'il ne diffusait donc plus cette chanson régulièrement du tout – mais du coup…  
Non seulement Shouta écoutait son émission de radio, mais en plus il l'écoutait déjà quatre ans auparavant ?!

Ils durent s'en rendre compte en même temps, car sitôt qu'Hizashi ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser une nouvelle question son compagnon referma le livre de cuisine d'un claquement sec et lui jeta un regard- pris à défaut. Gêné. _Embarrassé_. Avec les joues un peu rouges et l'air de ne plus savoir comment se tirer de pareille situation et-  
Oh bon sang, Shouta écoutait sa radio. Shouta s'intéressait à son travail. Et Shouta ne voulait pas que ça se sache, mais ça faisait des années, probablement – des années qu'il ne le montrait jamais mais qu'il restait le meilleur ami qu'Hizashi ait jamais eu, le meilleur qu'il n'aurait jamais, et…

« … Je t'aime, tu sais », s'entendit-il dire. « Je t'aime vraiment. »

Il fallut la réaction de l'autre homme pour qu'il se rende pleinement compte de ce qu'il venait d'avouer, en fait.  
C'est-à-dire, Shouta écarquilla les yeux, tout embarras envolé, et recula d'un pas et laissa tomber son pauvre livre qui s'écrasa au sol dans un _boum_ disgracieux ; alors seulement le blond lâcha son ustensile et sa patate à moitié épluchée et se mit à agiter nerveusement les bras.

« Enfin, _I mean_ , c'est que-  
– Tu… son compagnon le coupa-t-il toutefois. Tu m'aimes. »

C'était… une question. Ou en tout cas, ça en avait l'intonation, vaguement, mais pas la conviction. Et comme Hizashi, paralysé, ne parvenait qu'à fixer l'autre homme avec des yeux grands ouverts de merlan frit et la bouche bée, ils se dévisagèrent pendant de longues, longues secondes avant que l'un d'eux ne finisse par parler à nouveau.  
Ce fut le blond – parce qu'une fois qu'il eut à peu près digéré l'information que Shouta _savait_ , maintenant, eh bien… Il fallait bien qu'il essaie de se rattraper. _More or less_.

« Je… Okay, Shouta, écoute-moi, fit-il, les paumes à nouveau levées et le ton aussi sérieux que possible, même si le sérieux, ce n'était toujours pas son fort. Oui, d'accord, je t-t'aime, _sure_. Mais on n'a pas besoin d'en tenir compte ! Je suis très heureux avec ce qu'on a maintenant, alors si la romance, c'est pas ton truc, et je sais que c'est vraiment pas ton truc, on n'est pas obligés de changer quoi que ce soit ! Je- Si je peux juste, _I don't know_ , vivre avec toi comme on le fait là, pas besoin que… tu m'aimes en retour… »

 _Même si ce serait carrément cool_ , n'ajouta-t-il pas.  
De toute manière, ce qui importait, dans l'immédiat, c'était qu'il n'ait pas mis Shouta suffisamment mal à l'aise pour qu'il… s'énerve, se moque de lui, lui mette une baffe, appelle la mairie pour annuler leur mariage, _whatever_ \- _Aaah_ , n'importe toi, plutôt qu'il le quitte ! Qu'il le laisse là, dans sa cuisine, avec son livre par terre et sa patate qui avait roulé jusque sous la table, et qu'ils perdent… ça, quoi ! Leur génialissime vie à deux, la coolissime cérémonie qui devait avoir lieu, la fantastiquissime perspective que ça dure _forever and ever_!

Malheureusement, Shouta était resté immobile en face de lui, le fixant toujours avec l'air un peu ébahi, et ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Shouta, j'insiste, me déteste pas, s'il te plaît- Écoute, on a qu'à faire comme si j'avais rien dit, _alright_? Tu oublies que j'ai parlé, j'oublie que j'ai parlé, de toute manière je fais que ça de ma journée, parler et faire du bruit, tu le dis tout le temps ! Alors un peu plus, un peu moins, c'est... »

Cette fois-ci, par chance, ses mots parurent faire réagir son compagnon ; car il finit par cligner des yeux une fois, deux fois, puis _enfin_ lui répondre.

« … Moi aussi. »

Et quelle réponse.  
Hizashi écarquilla les yeux à son tour.

« Comment ça, toi aussi ? »

Du genre, lui aussi il parlait à longueur de journée ? Il avait fichu son meilleur ami en l'air, avec sa déclaration, ou bien ? C'était pas _du tout_ le genre de Shouta, de s'exprimer souvent et d'être super bruyant ! Mais c'était encore moins son genre de dire des choses aussi insensées, alors-

« Non, sombre crétin. » La voix de l'autre homme lui fit redresser la tête et défroncer les sourcils. « Moi aussi, je t'aime. De- Depuis longtemps, même. Probablement. »

Tout en parlant, il avait tourné la tête, et maintenant il camouflait ses joues rouges d'un bras nerveusement relevé devant son visage, une main dans ses cheveux noirs, avec un grognement mi-frustré mi-désespéré mi… content, peut-être, et de son côté le blond ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de rester complètement abasourdi.  
Shouta… l'aimait.

 _How. Why. Since when._

« … _Sorry, what ?_ demanda-t-il très intelligemment. Attends, tu veux dire que… tu m'aimes aussi ? Pour de vrai ? Depuis le _début_?  
– … Je viens de te le dire. » Cette fois-ci, l'autre homme leva un sourcil sceptique. « Depuis… Depuis le lycée, en fait. Je – il s'éclaircit la gorge – Je pense. »

… _Oooooooh my GOD._

« C'est pas possible, Shouta, _it can't be_! C'est génial ! Enfin non, c'est pas génial que ça fasse depuis le lycée, parce que je me rends compte que j'ai dû me comporter comme un abruti avec toi tellement souvent, mais… _Oh for god's sake_ Shouta, je- Il faut qu'on se marie. Maintenant. Tout de suite. »

Il en avait les larmes aux yeux.  
C'était stupide, parce que c'était six heures et demie un lundi soir et qu'ils étaient en pantoufles en train de profiter qu'ils commençaient tous les deux tard le lendemain pour préparer le repas ensemble, et d'ailleurs Hizashi n'avait même pas pris la peine de coiffer ses cheveux après sa douche et Shouta portait un vieux t-shirt qu'un de leurs chats ( _leurs_ chats) avait à moitié déchiré, mais-

Shouta l'aimait et il _fallait_ qu'il l'épouse au plus vite. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, okay ?

Et à en juger par la façon dont son futur mari le laissa l'embrasser juste après, malgré ses remontrances et ses grognements… _Deal, baby_.

* * *

Le soir même, donc, leur passage à la mairie se déroula un peu comme ça :

« Heu, Shouta… rappelle-moi comment on a fait pour obtenir un rendez-vous aussi tard ? »

Hizashi avait pris la peine de mettre quelque chose qui ressemblait à un costume et d'attacher ses cheveux, quand même, mais il n'avait pas l'ensemble qu'il s'était choisi pour la cérémonie et il n'était pas passé chez la coiffeuse, évidemment ; quant à Shouta, il avait appliqué la politique du moindre effort, avec son pantalon et son t-shirt d'état à peu près acceptable enfilés à la va-vite sous son blouson d'hiver.

Mais bon.  
Il l'aimait, Hizashi l'aimait, il était magnifique, _whatever_.

« Facilité scénaristique. Et quelque chose comme quoi on est des super-héros, donc on risque de mourir du jour au lendemain, _et cetera_. »

 _Perfect_. Il n'y avait pas d'autre terme, vraiment.  
Quand Shouta soupira mais qu'il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'arquer en l'ébauche d'un sourire rien que pour Hizashi et qu'il prit sa main, qu'il le guida dans le bureau de l'officiant ; quand ils se retrouvèrent assis côte à côte en face d'un homme à l'air aussi épuisé que blasé et qu'Hizashi voulut lui offrir un sourire désolé mais qu'il n'arriva pas à lâcher Shouta des yeux ; et quand ils se dirent _oui_ avec un grand sourire et les larmes aux yeux, même si Shouta essayait de le réprimer et de ne pas le montrer en tournant la tête-  
Dans la petite salle clairement prévue pour laisser la place à quelque assistance mais sans personne pour les observer, juste eux, genou contre genou du même côté d'un bureau de bois foncé et leurs doigts fermement entremêlés, sous le regard las d'un employé de la mairie auquel ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait accordé la moindre attention. Shouta dont la main tremblait un peu lorsqu'il attrapa le stylo qu'on lui tendait pour signer les papiers de leur union, de leur _union_ , _for heaven's sake_ , ils étaient sur le point de s'unir à jamais, et-

L'espace d'un instant, Hizashi songea à signer de la main gauche. Puis il se rendit compte que sa signature n'aurait pas de valeur si elle ne ressemblait à rien, alors il se résolut à lâcher les doigts de l'homme qu'il aimait, inspira à fond – à jamais, _for better or worse_ …  
Mais sa relation avec Shouta n'avait jamais été pour le pire, et l'amour à ses côtés ne présageait que du meilleur.  
Alors il signa et tout fut… _perfect_ , simplement.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que-, commença Shouta en un murmure lorsqu'ils furent rentrés et que le blond le plaqua contre la porte fermée de leur chambre, que tu m'embarques dans des trucs pareils. »

Pour toute réponse, Hizashi sourit.

« Shoutaaa, fit-il, d'un ton qu'il avait voulu geigneur mais en fait ça n'avait pas marché et _en fait_ il s'en foutait, finalement. C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes. » Il pouffa de rire. « _I'm yours_. »

À son tour, l'autre homme laissa échapper un début de rire amusé. L'ébauche d'un sourire satisfait.

« Pff, faut croire, ouais… »

Et puis il glissa ses mains froides contre la mâchoire du blond, le gratifia d'un air moqueur lorsqu'il le sentit frissonner sous ses doigts, et ferma les yeux pour l'attirer à lui en un baiser lent, passionné, juste comme il les aimait, juste… Encore plus _wow_ que d'habitude – ou du moins c'est l'impression qu'eut Hizashi, mais c'était peut-être parce qu'ils étaient _mariés_ , cette fois-ci. Ou bien c'était quand même parce que sa langue savait exactement comment jouer avec la sienne, parce qu'il ne faisait même pas semblant d'essayer de retenir les soupirs et les grognements qui lui échappaient, parce que-  
Brusquement, il s'éloigna du blond et ses deux paumes se plaquèrent contre son torse, le temps pour ses yeux sombres de lui jeter un regard intense, lourd de promesses – un instant, encore, et Hizashi sentit son compagnon le pousser doucement, le faire reculer, le faire basculer sur leur grand lit. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, toutefois, de s'intéresser à la signification du tremblement qui parcourait soudain son échine, que Shouta s'installait à califourchon sur ses jambes, retirait son t-shirt d'un geste fluide et se penchait par-dessus lui pour l'empêcher de se relever.  
(Pas qu'il en ait franchement envie, cela dit.)

Il était perdu quelque part entre sa contemplation du torse musclé de son _époux_ et la chaleur qui se consumait lentement mais sûrement au creux de ses entrailles lorsque la main de Shouta trouva la sienne, et aussitôt les sourcils de celui-ci se froncèrent.

« … Hizashi, murmura-t-il, sérieux, et c'était sexy mais _trop_ sérieux pour quelqu'un d'aussi _hot_ dans une position aussi excitante, alors le blond ne l'écouta qu'à moitié. On a oublié les alliances. »

… _What ?  
_ Il écarquilla les yeux, mais Shouta disait vrai – pas de bague à son annulaire gauche, ni à celui de Shouta, et… En temps normal, il aurait paniqué, probablement ; il se serait dit _that's terrible !_ et il n'aurait pas pris de repos avant d'avoir trouvé une solution ; mais il était marié à l'homme qu'il aimait, à son meilleur ami de toujours, désormais, et toute l'histoire de leur couple n'avait été qu'un bazar sans nom, alors…

Il éclata de rire, et se redressa pour embrasser Shouta en même temps que ses mains attrapaient sa ceinture – ils finiraient bien par trouver un truc, pour les alliances, mais en attendant… il y avait beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus important.

* * *

Le matin suivant son mariage avec l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé, Shouta se réveilla le nez dans une série de mèches blondes éparses avec lesquelles il manqua de s'étouffer – encore, toujours –, mais pour une fois il ne ressentit même pas l'envie de s'en plaindre. À côté de lui, Hizashi (son _époux_ , désormais) était allongé à plat ventre, d'ores et déjà tiré des limbes du sommeil, les yeux mi-clos et un sourire béat à ses lèvres fines, avec ses cheveux détachés et décoiffés qui s'éparpillaient autour de son visage et sur son oreiller, d'une belle couleur d'or sous les premiers rayons du soleil matinal-  
 _Hmph_.  
Il était vraiment en train de devenir… niais.

« _Good morning, Shouta_ , lui souffla l'autre homme à voix basse, tout en ramenant une main à hauteur de leurs visages pour attraper celle de son mari et entremêler leurs doigts contre les draps. _I love you_. »

Rectification.  
S'il s'était cru niais jusqu'ici, la façon dont son cœur s'emballa aussitôt, et s'emballait toujours au moindre sourire d'Hizashi _même quinze ans après_ d'ailleurs, battait sans conteste tous les records de mièvrerie qui soient. Bon sang, il faisait un bel abruti.

 _Mais tu es mon bel abruti_ , entendit-il la voix de l'autre homme lui répondre dans sa tête – et il comprit qu'il était foutu lorsque ce dernier lui offrit un sourire amusé, parce qu'il avait dû lire ses pensées, si ça se trouve, et n'hésita pas un instant à se redresser pour, d'un geste souple, balancer une jambe par-dessus lui et s'installer à califourchon sur lui. Avec ses les mains plaquées sur son torse ; ses interminables, magnifiques, _foutus_ cheveux qui retombaient partout et surtout sur le visage de Shouta ; ses malicieux, superbes, _foutus_ yeux verts qui le fixaient avec tendresse.  
Un bras balancé par-dessus son front, Shouta lui jeta un regard qu'il voulut désabusé et haussa un sourcil.

« Puisqu'on est déjà officiellement mariés, fit-il, est-ce qu'on peut annuler la cérémonie de samedi ?  
– Ah non, _no way_! répondit instantanément son sublime abruti, avant de lui enfoncer un index accusateur dans la poitrine. Je tiens à mon slow sur _I don't want to miss a thing,_ moi, monsieur !  
– … Cette vieille chanson aux paroles presque malsaines ?  
– Hé, c'est super romantique ! »

Tout en prenant une moue indignée comme il savait si bien le faire, Hizashi croisa les bras ; mais sa colère feinte ne durait jamais bien longtemps, et il le prouva à nouveau lorsqu'il se désintéressa de leur différend relatif à la qualité (ou non qualité) d'une de ses chansons préférées, clairement trop _romantique_ au goût de Shouta, pour attraper son téléphone sur la table de chevet.  
Et soudain il s'immobilisa comme un idiot et son mari lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur.

« … _Wait_ , Shouta, dit-il. On est le 15 février. »

 _Et ?_ voulut aussitôt demander l'interpellé – c'est alors qu'il comprit.

« Si c'est le 15 février, reprit Hizashi, et qu'on s'est officiellement mariés _hier_ …  
– … Si tu me dis qu'on s'est mariés le jour de la _Saint-Valentin-_ »

Il commençait d'ores et déjà à grogner, mais son nouvel époux le fit taire d'un éclat de rire.

« Okay, je te le dis pas, alors. _You're welcome_! »

Il n'était rien du tout, en fait, à part un parfait abruti amoureux ; Hizashi ne lui en demandait pas plus, cependant, et s'il pouvait être un parfait abruti amoureux marié à ce type-là, celui qu'il avait toujours aimé… Il supposait que sa situation n'était pas si terrible, en fin de compte.

* * *

... Eh oui, je suis le genre de grosse nerd qui trouve que les mariages improvisés en minuscule comité c'est ultra mignon. J'espère que ça vous aura plu du coup, et à bientôt pour d'autres Erasermic j'imagine ! /o/


End file.
